Feliz Prazer Natal
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Hermione mora sozinha na sede da Ordem e tem uma vida bastante comum, mas nesse Natal vai curtir muito e descobrir muitas coisas sobre 5 homens em sua vida...
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Fla Apocalipse 

E-mail: Feliz Prazer Natal

Sinopse: Hermione mora sozinha na sede da Ordem e tem uma vida bastante comum, mas nesse Natal vai curtir muito e descobrir muitas coisas sobre 5 homens em sua vida...

Shipper: Sirius/Hermione – Remus/Hermione - Harry/Hermione – Ron/Hermione – Severus/Hermione

Classificação: NC17

Gênero: Romance

**

* * *

****Parte 1**

Abri a porta da sede e entrei, fechei a porta atrás de mim e olhei para a casa totalmente escura, normal considerando que moro sozinha aqui. Bom, deixe explicar para vocês o que andou acontecendo nesses últimos anos, assim fica mais fácil explicar a história que vou contar. Faz 4 anos que me formei em Hogwarts, estou atualmente trabalhando no Ministério, precisamente na área de pesquisas dos remanescentes Comensais da Morte e seus paradeiros, Ron e Harry trabalham lá também mas como Aurores, acredita que se formaram com louvor? Surpresas da vida. Depois que Voldemort foi morto, quando estávamos terminando o último ano, tudo ficou mais calmo, muitos Comensais da Morte foram presos, mas infelizmente alguns ainda estão por ai, muito mais fracos mas ainda causam algum problema aqui e ali.

Fui morar na sede da Ordem, logo depois que arranjei o emprego no Ministério, por dois motivos, já estava na hora de sair da casa de meus pais e por pedido de Sirius que não queria que a casa ficasse vazia enquanto ele trabalhava em Hogwarts. Sim, Sirius é professor em Hogwarts, ensina Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, junto Remus Lupin que voltou sendo professor de DCAT e o ainda temido professor Snape que continua dando aulas de poções com seu velho jeito carrancudo.

Antes de ontem foi Natal, receio ter que dizer que foi o natal mais estranho da minha vida, porem o mais feliz. Depois do natal do ano passado o qual passei sozinha esperava que esse não fosse diferente, claro que não fui esquecida por meus amigos no natal passado, mas eles passaram com suas famílias e eu resolvi dar um tempo sozinha, sabe por a cabeça no lugar.

Na família Weasley continuava quase tudo igual, somente Gina mudou, terminou o colégio e se mudou para o Egito estudar dragões raros deixando para trás um Harry muito triste, mas essa tristeza durou poucos meses e ele logo estava com outra garota, mas esse relacionamento não durou muito também. Ron continuava solteiro, sempre trocando de namorada, mas seu coração não permitia que se apaixonasse, palavras dele.

Eu? Bom, eu estou sem relacionamento algum faz dois anos, escolha própria, cansei de sofrer por besteiras. Meu último namoro foi desastroso, resolvi que um só Weasley em meu coração era pouco, decidi me deixar levar pelos cabelos vermelhos de Jorge Weasley em uma festa de aniversário de Harry e fiquei com ele por quase um ano, mas como sempre Jorge não mudava, sempre uma criança, então não deu certo mesmo.

Bom, deixa-me começar a contar o que ocorreu nesse natal antes que alguém durma lendo isso aqui. Na verdade não sei porque resolvi colocar isso no papel mesmo sabendo que ninguém nunca vai ler, mas é melhor escrever para não esquecer nenhum detalhe, nenhum mesmo.

Vou começar desde a véspera porque foi quando as coisas começaram de verdade, recusei o convite de ir passar o natal em Hogwarts, o que deixou Dumbledore muito chateado, mas parece que entendeu meus motivos, mesmo que eu mesmo não tenha entendido.

Entrei em casa carregando milhões de pergaminhos do serviço, sim eu trabalhei na véspera de natal, mas não ligo, ocupa minha cabeça e me deixa livre de pensar nas pessoas se divertindo no natal. Joguei os pergaminhos na mesa da sala e me joguei em uma poltrona na frente da lareira, com um aceno da mão essa se ascendeu e eu relaxei meu corpo. Tirei o casaco e o joguei na poltrona do lado, tirei as sandálias e mexi meus dedos do pé, estavam doendo muito. Escorreguei um pouco mais na poltrona e relaxei de vez, fechei os olhos e quase dormi.

Estava perdida em devaneios quando minha barriga roncou, coloquei as mãos nela mas nem assim ela se calou, desisti de tentar enganar meu estomago e fui até a cozinha. Abri a geladeira e olhei o que tinha dentro, ou seja, para o nada. _"Preciso fazer compras."_ pensei fechando a geladeira.

Voltei da mercearia em minutos e larguei as compras na mesa, subi tirando novamente as sandálias e entrei em meu quarto, antigo quarto da mãe de Sirius, que era o maior quarto da casa e o mais confortável. Tirei minha blusa de frio, a blusinha de alças que usava por debaixo, a saia e coloquei o roupão. Desci desse jeito mesmo, somente de roupão e roupa intima, não tinha ninguém mesmo e não esperava que ninguém fosse me visitar, então...

Fui até a sala da lareira e liguei meu rádio, o aumentei no volume máximo e fui para a cozinha preparar algo, minha barriga voltou a reclamar alto e claro quando estava me trocando. Guardei as compras e comecei a preparar um lanche mostro, ouvindo música e dançando pra lá e pra cá pegando os ingredientes. Me empolguei quando começou a tocar uma música de uma cantora trouxa _Ashlee Simpson – L.O.V.E._, peguei uma colher e comecei a cantar como se fosse a cantora, me mexia pra lá e pra cá, rebolava e tudo mais. Senti meu roupão se abrir, nem me importei estou sozinha mesmo. Me deixei levar pela música, subi em uma cadeira e depois na mesa, dançando como não fazia desde a festa de comemoração quando Voldemort morreu, cantava alto e rebolava para lá e pra cá, quando a música estava no último refrão me virei para a porta ainda cantando e rebolando feito uma louca e então vi, cinco homens me olhando com sorrisos bobos na face da porta da cozinha. Com o susto quase cai da mesa, me segurei e sorri envergonhada para eles, percebi que Ron olhava para mim muito estranho e abaixei os olhos, vi que estava com o roupão aberto, deixando todo meu corpo a mostra pra eles.

Fechei o roupão e desci da mesa, ainda olhando aqueles homens me olhando e sorrindo da minha pequena apresentação. _"Merlin, quanto tempo será que eles estão ali?"_ pensei querendo que a terra me engolisse.

-Faz muito tempo que estão ai? – perguntei indo na direção deles.

-Desde o último refrão. – respondeu Harry me olhando e sorrindo feito bobo.

-Bestas. – disse cumprimentando cada um deles – O que fazem aqui?

-Viemos passar o natal com você, já que você resolveu se isolar no último. – respondeu Ron entrando na cozinha de vez e se sentando em uma cadeira.

-Legal. – e com um aceno fiz a música abaixar outra vez – Sentem.

Os outros se sentaram na mesa, fui novamente até a pia, terminei meu lanche ainda sentindo meu rosto queimar de vergonha, mas juntei minha dignidade, o resto dela, e sentei com eles na mesa. Olhei para eles, que estavam particularmente quietos, sim realmente esse natal seria muito melhor que o último. Sem querer passei meus olhos em todos eles, Ron sentado na minha direita olhava para o teto com a cabeça encostada no encosto da cadeira, devo dizer e ele continua uma graça, os cabelos estavam enormes presos em um rabo de cavalo firme, a pele sempre clara e sardenta lhe davam um ar maroto, seu corpo estava lindo, forte e firme. Olhei para Harry, ele agora conversava algo com Lupin, os cabelos curtos e arrepiados tiravam o ar de homem sério que ele havia ganhado com os anos, deixou de usar óculos optando por lentes sem deixar que isso tirasse aquela cor maravilhosa que tinha, aquele verde apaixonante, seu corpo estava mais forte, seus braços mais firmes, e o casaco revelava isso.

Passei de Harry para Lupin, esse sim é lindo, aquele ar de triste deu lugar para um rosto muito mais alegre, os cabelos iguais ao de Harry lhe davam um ar mais novo, sem tirar aquele ar de homem mais velho e experiente, só não sei experiente em que. O corpo é divino, braços fortes, pernas firmes e grossas e um tórax de dar inveja. Sirius, o belo cachorro do grupo, sim esse sim era o mais travesso e também um dos mais lindos, mas acho que nem tem como conseguir escolher entre eles que é o mais lindo. Os cabelos de Sirius estavam grandes, caindo pelo seu rosto, na altura de seus olhos, os tapando um pouco, mas ainda era possível ver o azul deles reluzindo sempre que sorria, e que sorriso. Os ombros largos, os braços fortes, talvez por causa da prisão, e as pernas também nesse mesmo sentindo, um pecado ambulante, agora entendia o porque das piadas de conquistador que Remus fazia sobre ele em sua época do colégio, ele era realmente um pedaço de mau caminho.

Desviei meus olhos para o professor Snape. _"Professor? Esquece, agora é Severus._", nossa como ele mudou, seu rosto continuava firme e sério, mas aquelas olheiras terríveis que tinha na época que eu estudava sumiram e no lugar um rosto mais suave surgiu, aqueles olhos negros eram uma perdição, poderia ficar olhando para eles um longo tempo, o nariz dele não era tão grande quanto costumávamos falar, e os lábios eram finos e formavam um belo sorriso sarcástico quando percebeu que eu o olhava. Não conseguia ver seu corpo mas seus braços fortes eram visíveis em seu casaco.

-Vai comer? – perguntou Ron me fazendo parar a analise.

-Vou. Faz um pra você. – indiquei a pia cheia de coisas espalhadas e mordi com vontade o lanche, engoli e olhei para os outros – Podem fazer também um lanche.

-Vamos ver o que você tem pra nossa festa. – disse Harry indo na direção da geladeira.

-Vai ficar decepcionado. – disse rindo e vendo a cara dele de tristeza ao ver a pouca quantidade de coisas que tinha na minha geladeira.

-Vamos ter que comprar mais algumas coisas. – disse e se virou para os outros – Vamos?

Vi todos se levantarem e quando iam saindo da cozinha Ron se virou e perguntou:

-Quer alguma coisa em particular?

-Sim, Whisky de Fogo. – e vi todos pararem na porta e me olharem surpresos – O que? O meu acabou. – respondi me divertindo com a cara deles.

-Então tá. – respondeu Ron e eles se foram.

Voltei a atenção ao meu lanche, a cada mordida lembrava da cada um deles, de cada corpo e rosto. _"Merlin, isso tudo é carência?"_ pensei rindo. Não posso negar, cada um deles tem sua qualidade, cada um tem uma coisa que me atrai, Ron é sua bobeira, sempre me fazendo rir e sempre me tocando fazendo com que arrepios subam por minha espinha. Harry é inteligente e forte, os abraços que me da sempre me fazem amolecer as pernas e quase cair. Remus é lindo e super carinhoso, nunca tivemos nada mas ele sempre me tratou com muito carinho e por mais de uma vez senti que ele me abraçou em um oi ou tchau com mais do que carinho de amigo e companheiro de batalha. Sirius, meu Merlin, esse sim me faz sair do sério, sempre me jogando indiretas, mesmo que seja pura brincadeira, ele me faz ficar pensando em como seria beijar aqueles lábios carnudos. Snape, bom esse é difícil mas também tem seu charme, sempre balançando aquela capa pra lá e pra cá, e se me lembro bem suspirei uma ou duas vezes quando ele entrou na sala com aquela capa esvoaçando atrás dele, sim, ele se impõe e me pego ás vezes pensando em como seria abraça-lo e sentir os braços dele no meu corpo.

_"Que galinha, hein? Só quer eles 5?"_ pensei rindo. Não posso resistir, já não sou santa e nem sei se um dia cheguei a ser, e depois de dois anos sem um toque mais ousado de um homem posso me dar ao luxo de aproveitar e passar uma noite na companhia de 5 homens lindos e ótimos na matéria de fazer rir, talvez tirando Severus, mas esse já me fez rir algumas vezes, mas foram raras ocasiões.

Coloquei meu prato dentro da pia e fui para meu quarto, subia as escadas quase que me arrastando, estou cansada e pensar nos pergaminhos que terei que revisar no dia seguinte não me ajudam nada. Entrei no meu quarto e tirei o roupão, senti meu rosto queimar quando a imagem deles parados na porta me olhando dançar na mesa passou por minha cabeça, balancei a cabeça para ver se esquecia do episodio, fui me arrastando até o banheiro e liguei a torneira da banheira, a liguei e coloquei a mão na água até que ela ficou na temperatura certa. Tirei minha roupa intima e me olhei no espelho, até que não sou tão feia. Meus seios cresceram muito ficando com um certo volume grande, não tenho barriga, como disse Ron uma vez, tenho uma tabua no lugar da barriga, minhas coxas estão um pouco grossas demais, mas ta tudo bem. Me virei e olhei meu bumbum, isso sim está bonito, adoro meu bumbum, durinho e firme, aqueles exercícios de manhã estavam fazendo efeito.

Joguei-me na banheira cheia e deixei a água quente me cobrir, deixei somente minha cabeça para fora e voltei meus pensamentos para os corpos deles, sim, cá estou eu pensando em como cada um deles poderia me dar um prazer diferente. Nossa, isso está ficando interessante, como será que eles devem ser sem roupa? Bom pelo que eu vejo com roupa já me agrada muito, imagina sem, talvez tenha chance de ver um deles hoje.

_"O que estou pensando?"_ ri e afundei a cabeça na água tentando tirar esses pensamentos pornográficos que se formaram na minha cabeça, subi outra vez e ao tirar a cabeça da água escutei uma música alta tocando no andar de baixo, eles já voltaram e já estão fazendo a festa. Comecei a me ensaboar rápido, não quero perder um minuto dessa festa, nem um minuto do lado daqueles homens maravilhosos. Estou saindo da banheira e então me toquei, serei a única mulher nessa festa, nossa agora vou aproveitar mesmo, usar e abusar de todos os artifícios que conseguir.

Fui quase correndo até meu quarto e abri o guarda-roupa, o que usar para chamar a atenção deles? _"Que tal o roupão sem nada dessa vez?"_ pensei rindo de mim mesma. Comecei a tirar muitas peças de roupas de lá sem achar nenhuma que realmente me agradasse, achei uma calça que não usava já fazia algum tempo, na verdade não gosto muito dessa calça, a cintura dela é muito baixa e ela cola demais no corpo, mas para a ocasião era perfeita.

Ridículo, tive que deitar na cama para entrar nela, mas depois de passar nas minhas coxas elas abotoaram quase que folgadas. Voltei ao guarda-roupa agora no intuito de achar uma blusa, outra tentativa quase em vão. Quase desistindo vi uma blusinha que Gina me deu alguns anos atrás, na verdade não gosto muito dela gruda demais no corpo e tem um decote muito grande, mas para tirar proveito da minha mais nova descoberta sobre meus volumosos seios decide que aquela blusa branca de alças grossas e que deixava minha barriga de fora, mas isso bem pouco porque odeio que olhem pra minha barriga.

Cacei, de verdade, cacei meu sapato de bico fino, preciso muito arrumar esse quarto, mas não agora, estou ouvindo muitas risadas lá embaixo e quero muito participar desses risos. Me olhei no espelho e até sorri, estava bonita e com certeza vou alcançar meu objetivo dessa noite, fazer com que eles cinco babem um pouco em mim, afinal não tenho feito isso ultimamente e estou precisando ser secada um pouco. Sai do quarto me garantindo de que só iria voltar para ele acompanhada, por qualquer um deles, que isso seja pensamento de uma mulher abusada e até galinha, mas se essa mulher estiver numa festa acompanhada de Ron, Harry, Remus, Sirius e Severus iria pensar igual.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2**

Desci as escadas fazendo barulho para indicar que estava chegando e qualquer conversa boba parar por ali. Entrei na sala e vi todos eles se virarem para me olhar, alguns deles abriram a boca surpresos e outros sorrirem de um jeito abusado, na verdade o dono do sorriso abusado era Sirius que agora me media de cima a baixo. Sorri um pouco envergonhada e entrei na sala como se nada tivesse acontecido. Severus e Remus estavam sentados no sofá conversando enquanto Harry, Ron e Sirius estavam perto do rádio com cd's meus nas mãos, talvez analisando as músicas que eu gosto. Fui até o grupo perto do rádio e sorri quando vi Ron me olhando desacaradamente de cima a baixo.

-Acharam algo de bom?

-Tem alguns cd's interessantes. – respondeu Harry ainda me olhando surpreso, o que foi Harry, não percebeu que eu tinha crescido tanto assim, né?

-Coloca algum então, quero dançar. – disse indo para o meio da sala. Vi Harry colocar um cd e apertar o play, uma música bem dançante começou a tocar e eu comecei a me mexer bem devagar.

O ritmo da música acelerou e meu quadril o seguiu, olhei para eles e todos me olhavam surpresos e curiosos com os meus próximos movimentos, vou tirar proveito dessa situação, soltei uma Hermione que ninguém conhecia, a Hermione que seduzia por diversão, que dançava e rebolava sem se importava se tinha alguém olhando ou não. Comecei a rebolar consideravelmente, rindo da cara deles, que babavam com os movimentos do meu quadril, estou adorando a situação.

Virei para o lado do grupo perto do rádio e com a mão chamei eles para se juntarem a mim e depois me virei, ainda dançando, para os outros dois e os chamei. Percebi que nenhum deles se mexeu, então dando uma volta ainda mexendo meu quadril bem devagar para que pudesse grava-lo na memória, disse:

-Vão me deixar dançar sozinha?

Me virei outra vez para eles e vi que Ron olhava para Harry, o ruivo decidiu aceitar meu convite e andou até mim, parou ao meu lado e começou a se mexer um pouco, sorri para ele para ver se o incentivava a me puxar pra dançar mais perto mas isso não aconteceu. Harry incentivado por Ron se junto e começou a dançar devagar. O ritmo da música estava muito acelerado e por conseqüência minha cintura segui-o outra vez, olhando para Sirius lhe dei um sorriso e disse:

-Vem. – o chamei e o vi sorrir maliciosamente.

-Primeiro preciso de uma bebida. – respondeu indo até a mesa onde vi várias garrafas de Whisky de Fogo e outras coisas.

-Traz um copo de Whisky pra mim? – vi ele concordar e desse jeito iria matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só, beberia um pouco e faria ele vir para cá. Vi quando ele começou a se aproximar e me entregou o copo cheio, de uma só vez virei o copo e bebi tudo, o que fez com que eles todos me olhassem surpresos outra vez – Parem de me olhar assim, já sou bem grandinha. Vocês dois querem fazer o favor de virem dançar? – disse para Remus e Severus que ainda estavam sentados.

Remus riu baixo e se levantou vindo na nossa direção, já Severus se limitou a se levantar se sentar em uma poltrona atrás de mim, me virei e o olhei com olhar de falsa brava.

-Chamei pra dançar, não mudar de lugar.

-Por hora ficarei aqui. – respondeu me olhando nos olhos e dando um breve sorriso diferente. Dei de ombros e me virei para os outros quatro, se ele não queria dançar comigo tinha outros que queriam. Aquela música acabou e logo começou outra ainda mais rápida, decidi que aquelas músicas não me estavam dando oportunidade de dançar do jeito que pretendia e então fui até o rádio, peguei um cd de Black Music, sim que conheço música trouxa muito bem, porem só vim aprender a dançar esse tipo de música quando comecei a sair com colegas do Ministério que moravam nas redondezas e freqüentavam baladas desse gênero. A primeira música era bem dançante e fui logo para a roda outra vez.

Cheguei e logo puxei Harry pela gola da camisa para dançar comigo, ele meio que se assustou com o puxão, mas depois sorriu quando eu encaixei a perna dele entra as minhas e coloquei a minha entre as dele, deixando que ele se mexe-se um pouco comecei a rebolar e mexer os braços ao lado do meu corpo. Sentia o olhar de Snape queimando em minhas costas, apesar de estar convencida de que não era bem para as minhas costas que ele olhava. Bom, professor, ou melhor, ex-professor foi você que não veio dançar comigo agora só olha, bobo.

Coloquei as mãos de Harry em minha cintura, para a surpresa de todos e a dele também, o puxei mais para perto e coloquei minhas mãos em seu ombro, estávamos muito perto e o olhei nos olhos, eles tinham um brilho diferente e o sorriso que ele dava era enorme, sabe aquele que diz que tem 32 dentes. Aquela música acabou e começou outra um pouco mais animada, me separei de Harry apesar de sentir que as mãos dele não estavam querendo soltar minha cintura tão rápido, puxa tenho ainda mais três lindos homens me olhando e esperando que eu os chamasse pra dançar, não da pra ficar aqui só com ele, né? Até que dava pois as mãos de Harry estavam me fazendo delirar, e olha que ele não as mexeu do lugar que eu as havia colocado.

Com a batida da música fechei os olhos e comecei a me mexer bem devagar, coloquei minhas mãos na minha cintura e comecei a subir devagar, passando pelo lado de meus seios e rindo pois sabia que eles estavam olhando, desci as mãos novamente e as levei bem devagar até meus joelhos. Aqui eu sabia que podia deixar alguém louco, pois Snape estava bem atrás de mim e registrava cada movimento que eu fazia, rebolei ainda com as mãos agora na coxa e abri os olhos, nossa, eles tinham parado de dançar e me olhavam quase que babando. Estou conseguindo o que quero bem mais rápido do que eu pretendia. Isso.

-Vamos comer? – sugeriu Ron saindo do transe de me olhar.

-Isso. – eu disse ainda dançando. Sorri para eles e quando a música acabou fui na direção da cozinha. Quando entrei quase cai, a mesa estava posta, comida pra dar e vender, enfeites para todos os lados e tudo que o natal pedia. Me virei e vi todos eles me olhando com um sorriso de culpados.

-Nossa, gente valeu. – sorri e me virei pra contemplar um pouco mais a cozinha. Senti um corpo colar no meu por trás e uma voz dizer bem rouca e baixa em meu ouvido:

-Feliz Natal. – me virei devagar para ver quem era o dono da voz e me deparei com Sirius colado em mim com um sorriso totalmente safado, respondi na mesma moeda e sai indo na direção da mesa.

* * *

-Nossa, to cheio. – disse Ron depois que todos já tinham parado de comer já fazia algum tempo – O que vamos fazer agora?

Minha nossa, impressão minha ou estão todos me olhando com a mesma cara de pervertidos e maníacos sexuais? Tomara que o Whisky não esteja fazendo efeito porque aqueles olhares me deram uma ótima idéia.

-Já sei. – e me levantei, rebolei ao máximo ao sair da cozinha e ir para a sala, abri uma gaveta da mesa onde tinham ainda mais três garrafas de Whisky de Fogo e dentro da gaveta puxei uma caixa de baralho. Com a outra mão peguei uma das garrafas e voltei para a cozinha.

-Vamos jogar o que? – perguntou Remus se esticando na cadeira.

-Pôquer. – disse colocando o baralho e a garrafa na mesa, fui até o armário e peguei seis copos, quando ia dando a volta para começar a distribui os copos tive uma outra idéia, fazia tempo que não atiçava eles e estava na hora de lembra-los que eu estava ali pra fazer eles babarem. Voltei para meu lugar na ponta da mesa e os olhei, na minha direita estava Remus e ao lado dele Ron, do meu lado esquerdo Harry depois Severus e ao seu lado Sirius. Me inclinei quase deitando na mesa e coloquei um copo na frente de Sirius, o olhei e vi que sorria olhando para o decote da minha blusa que por causa da posição cresceu um pouco, devolvi o sorriso e me endireitei um pouco, entreguei o copo para Severus que também sorria maliciosamente, depois me endireitei toda e entreguei o copo para Harry. Me virei e me inclinei da mesma forma outra vez para entregar o copo para Ron, que agora olhava para dentro da minha blusa sem nenhum pudor, me endireitei e entreguei o copo para Remus, totalmente satisfeita com o efeito da distribuição.

Depois do pequeno show, que foi assistido com sorrisos e sem nenhuma palavra, enchi meu copo com a bebida e a coloquei na mesa. Todos encheram o copo e depois me olharam esperando que eu falasse algo.

-Bom, pode ser pôquer? – perguntei tirando o baralho da caixa e os olhando, todos balançaram a cabeça concordando e então embaralhei.

-Aberto? – perguntou Ron terminando de matar o copo e já o enchendo outra vez.

-Melhor. – respondi e todos me olharam, pelo sorriso no rosto dos três mais velhos percebi que já sabiam o que eu queria dizer com aquilo – Vamos misturar dois jogos.

-Quais? – perguntou Harry também terminando seu copo e já o enchendo outra vez.

-Strip-pôquer com Obedeça. – respondi rindo quando a bebida foi guspida por Severus, o olhei e sorri com a melhor cara de inocente que eu encontrei, ele levantou as duas sobrancelhas e depois me deu um breve sorriso pelo canto da boca.

-Como assim? – perguntou Sirius repousando o copo na mesa, já vazio também. Espera lá, será que todos vão esvaziar o copo e eu vou ficar aqui só olhando? Nada disso, peguei meu copo e o bebi de uma só vez, o bati na mesa e ele se encheu sozinho, a cara de surpresa deles foi até melhor que a cara de safados que eles faziam.

-Um pequeno truque que aprendi, morar sozinha é duro. – e ri com eles – Bom, o jogo é assim, quem ganhar a rodada não precisa tirar a roupa e pode dar uma ordem para todos ou mandar alguém fazer algo, fica na escolha da pessoa. – disse distribuindo as cartas, quando passei os olhos em Sirius o vi sorrir de um jeito que me deixou com um pouco de receio, mas pensando bem ele é incrível, talvez com sorte eu vença essa rodada e já até sei quem vai ser minha primeira vítima.

-Acho que venci. – disse Sirius colocando as cartas na mesa e sorrindo olhando para todos nós depois de 15 minutos de muito silêncio. Vi os outros fecharem a cara e jogarem as cartas na mesa, Sirius nos olhava esperando para que tirássemos as primeiras peças de roupas. Todos nós fomos espertos o suficiente para começarmos com os sapatos, deixando Sirius um pouco triste quando me viu tirando o sapato, mas quando voltei meu olhar dos meus pés para ele um novo sorriso se formava em sua face, ele ainda tem o desejo para fazer.

-Hermione. – aaahhh, como se ninguém soubesse que ele ia me escolher – Vou fazer um favor para um amigo que adora seu rebolado... – e lançou um olhar divertido para Remus – Dance no colo de Remus.

Eu me levantei e sorri para o mestre da rodada, ouvi do meu lado Severus e Harry bufarem em desacordo, dei de ombro e virei meu rosto na direção de Lupin e o vi com a face vermelha, olha só, Lupin com vergonha, parem tudo, aí está uma coisa que nunca achei que veria. Afastei minha cadeira e fiquei de frente para o lobisomem, que muito devagar e sem me olhar no rosto afastou a cadeira, acenei com a mão e uma música alta começou a tocar na sala, bem devagar fui até ele comecei a dançar bem lentamente em sua frente. Vi o rosto dele se levantar olhando cada centímetro de minhas pernas, até chegar em minha cintura, depois passou pelo resto de meu corpo e me olhou fundo nos olhos. Minha nossa, aquele olhar quase me derrubou, só tinha desejo naquele olhar profundo de lobisomem abandonado. Afastei as pernas dele e me coloquei no meio, ele levantou as mãos para posta-las em minha cintura, mas logo depois as abaixou, agradeci porque ainda não estava na hora de me tocarem. Dancei, rebolei, aticei e sei que não foi só a imaginação dele, quando dei uma volta percebi que todos os outros me olhavam, estou realmente adorando essa história de ser o centro das atenções.

A música acabou e eu me sentei em meu lugar novamente, sem antes olhar para uma certa parte da calça de Remus e ver o efeito que eu havia causado, ele sem pensar duas vezes tampou o membro com as mãos e depois com a capa. Sorri e olhei para Ron que dava as cartas dessa vez. Longos 20 minutos depois foi a minha vez de sorrir colocando as minhas cartas na mesa, ganhei essa rodada. Mas como sabia que a parte do strip iria começar a ficar quente só depois que meias e casacos fossem tirados, me relaxei na cadeira e os analisei enquanto tiravam suas partes das roupas, bem já tinha Sirius como minha vítima, mas a recente descoberta na calça de Remus me fez ter uma outra idéia, eles terminaram e agora me olhavam receosos com o meu desejo.

-Remus... – impressão minha ou a cara de decepção de Sirius foi maior do que eu esperava? Bom vai ter que ficar pra próxima lindo – Tire a calça.

Lupin quase caiu da cadeira quando eu disse aquelas palavras e depois lhe dei um sorriso safado, sentia que ele não estava muito disposto a fazer aquilo, mas olhando para Sirius que agora ria muito percebeu que não ia ter escapatória. O olhei esperando o momento feliz dele se levantar e começar a se despir, quando ele se levantou afastei minha cadeira e me encostei nela e me deixei aproveitar o show. Ele com o rosto abaixado abriu o cinto e o tirou colocando no chão ao seu lado, junto com seus sapatos e meias, depois me olhou de canto de olho e eu sorri feliz esperando o resto, abriu a calça e começou a tira-la bem devagar, impressão minha ou vi um sorriso maroto se postando em seus lábios, ahh sim ele estava se divertindo mesmo que não queira admitir. Minha nossa que pernas, firmes, fortes, suculentas. Me segurei na cadeira quando subi os olhos das pernas e vi sua cueca boxer preta revelando algo grande e volumoso dentro, mordi o lábio inferior quando ele me olhou e respirei fundo, ele se sentou e eu muito relutante tirei meus olhos dele e voltei a olhar para a mesa.

Ele mesmo distribuiu as cartas e para minha decepção vi que minha mão não tinha nada de bom, e minutos depois Severus abriu suas cartas na mesa indicando que havia ganhado. Minha nossa essa vai ser ótima, qual será a perversidade que ele mandará alguém fazer? Harry tirou a camisa, a peça que lhe restara antes da calça, Merlin me ajuda porque ele tem o tórax mais incrível que eu já vi, pele esticada sobre músculos fortes, braços maravilhosos e uma barriga de tanquinho, sabe? Me virei e vi Sirius também tirar a camisa, Cristo vou enfartar logo, logo. Aquilo sim era coisa de família, mesmo que o parentesco de Harry com Sirius não ser de sangue eles tem o corpo divinamente igual, mas Sirius tem a vantagem de ter alguns pelos a mais. Olhei para Ron, mas para meu descontento ele estava com uma outra blusa branca de regata por debaixo da outra então só vi seus braços que me alegraram um pouco. Remus tirou somente o casaco que vestia então a imagem que eu esperava ver dele somente de boxer fora deixada para a próxima rodada.

Agora estavam todos me olhando, esperando que eu tirasse a minha peça de roupa, me vi em uma sinuca, teria que tirar a blusa na frente de todos eles? Não tinha pensado nisso quando sugeri o jogo, mas como não tem jeito o melhor é obedecer as regras. Puxei minha blusa e a tirei de uma só vez sentindo meu rosto esquentar e sabia que estava vermelha, os olhei e eles olhavam para mim como se algo estivesse acontecendo de muito fantástico. Abaixei meu olhar para meu corpo e vi, meu sutiã era claro e um pouco transparente deixando meus seios quase que a amostra totalmente.

-Justiça seja feita... – começou Severus fazendo seu desejo e me olhou, eu já até sei o que ele vai pedir, vai vingar Remus mesmo que não sejam tão amigos, vai me fazer tirar minha calça, tenho certeza – Srta. Granger tire as calças. – não disse? Eu sabia.

Me levantei suspirando e sem olhar para eles desabotoei minha calça e a tirei, ouviu Ron soltar um gemido abafado e sorri por detrás de meu cabelo que estava na frente de meu rosto. Joguei minha calça ao meu lado e me sentei outra vez, vendo que todos se esticaram nas cadeiras ainda para ver mais um pouco da minha calcinha que era igual ao meu sutiã e revelava um pouco de minha pele.

-Melhor paramos esse jogo. – disse Harry me olhando sério, tenho que dizer que estou aliviada por alguém ter falado isso, não estava gostando muito dessa situação de me revelar tão fácil, a intenção era deixar com que sonhassem com isso, apesar de saber que a pequena visão de mim só de roupa intima iria fazer com que eles pensassem nesse natal por alguns dias, eu também não iria esquecer com muita facilidade.

Parecia que era unânime, porque todos começaram a se vestir e a se recompor. Logo estávamos vestido novamente e em silêncio, assim não dá, tava tudo bem até a gora e não iria deixar aquele jogo meio desastroso acabar com o melhor natal da minha vida, me levantei chamando a atenção de todos eles e disse:

-Vamos beber. – e fui indo na direção da sala com meu copo na mão. Peguei uma das garrafas na mesa e me joguei na poltrona na frente da lareira que estava apagada, enchi meu copo, eles logo se juntaram ao meu lado. Lupin se jogou no chão perto de mim seguido por Harry, Ron e Sirius, Severus se sentou na poltrona e lhe passei a garrafa.

Fiquei olhando para o fundo de meu copo até ouvir Sirius falar algo que não entendi, realmente acho que é melhor ir devagar com o Whisky porque já está afetando minha cordenação, o olhei e ele repetiu.

-Faz muito tempo que está solteira? – quase engasguei, que tipo de pergunta é essa? Senti os outros me olharem esperando uma resposta. Ainda olhando para Sirius e lhe dando um breve sorriso pelo canto da boca me enchi de coragem.

-Faz. – Merlin meu rosto esquentou outra vez.

-Com quem foi seu último relacionamento? – perguntou Sirius se aproximando de meus pés descalços, aahh fala sério ficar de sapatos em casa?

-Jorge. – e viu Ron bufar um pouco bravo, pois é, ele nunca gostou que eu namorei o irmão dele, mas a culpa é dele mesmo que não aproveitou a chance quando a teve e olha que naquela festa em que comecei a ficar com Jorge ele teve imensas chances e imensas indiretas minhas, não aproveitou porque não quis.

-Então fazem dois anos que você não sai com ninguém? – perguntou Harry pensativo e senti meu rosto ficando ainda mais quente e sabia que deveria estar escarlate.

-Pois é. – respondi um pouco brava, mas a minha indicação de que queria que aquela conversa terminasse ali não foi notada por nenhum deles.

-Sente falta? – perguntou Severus me olhando e se divertindo com minha vergonha daquele pequeno interrogatório.

-De Jorge? – perguntou tentando adiar em vão a verdadeira resposta.

-Não. De ser tocada. – continuou Snape sem se importar com a cara de embaraçada que eu lhe dei. Respirei fundo e olhei para os outros no chão, esses me olhavam como se eu fosse dar a resposta para a cura da AIDS.

-Como todos aqui, sim. – e o vi sorrir abertamente, porque ele gosta de me ver nesse tipo de situação embaraçosa? É fetiche acuar a presa antes do abate, professor?

-Pode crer. – disse Ron virando o resto do liquido de seu copo na boca e engolindo tudo de uma só vez.

-Já que as perguntas estão nesse nível... – comecei e os vi me olhar surpresos – A melhor posição?

-Para que? – ohh Remus não seja ingênuo a esse ponto, por favor.

-Para lançar um feitiço... Claro que no sexo, né?

-Ohh, bom... – começou Sirius pensativo e sorrindo pra mim daquele jeito que derrubaria uma fileira de bruxas mais novas – Devo dizer que quando você, quero dizer, a mulher fica por cima. – um ponto para ele, também é minha preferida.

-É. – respondeu Harry e Severus ao mesmo tempo, já Ron e Lupin nada falaram.

-E vocês?

-De quatro. – respondeu Ron olhando pra mim e depois para Remus esperando a resposta desse, igual a todo mundo.

-Concordo. – ele disse meio envergonhado, minha nossa ele fica envergonhado com facilidade e eu não sabia? Perdi muitas oportunidades de vê-lo ficar vermelho, enfim...

-E a sua? – perguntou Harry colocando a mão em meu joelho e eu sorri com o toque daquela mão forte.

-Por cima. – minha nossa meu rosto vai começar a derreter se ficar mais quente de vergonha.

-Legal. – ouvi Remus falar bem baixo e lhe olhei com um sorriso de esperança, o que foi me devolvido com muita felicidade.

-Ponto fraco? – perguntou Severus enchendo meu copo vazio e depois o dele, Merlin o toque dele em minha mão para segurar meu copo e o encher mandou arrepios pela minha espinha e os pelos de minha nuca se arrepiaram.

-Atrás do joelho. – eles me olharam estranhando a resposta e percebi que tinha que me explicar melhor – Tem um ponto atrás de meu joelho que me deixa feliz ao ser tocado.

-Bom saber. – disse Sirius e os outros riram, claro que eu junto, Sirius menino, mensagem anotada.

-Experiência? – perguntou o mestre de poções continuando com seu interrogatório. Espera aí, ele me perguntou experiência na cama? Safado esse professor.

-Muita. – respondi e olhei para Harry que agora tinha a mão um pouco mais pra cima do meu joelho, abusado... – Já volto. – disse e me levantei fazendo com que o abusado garoto-que-sobreviveu tirasse a mão de minha perna. Fui andando até a cozinha e coloquei meu copo na pia, encostei minhas mãos na pia e abaixei a cabeça, sentia como se estivesse rodando apesar de saber que estava parada. Alguém colou o corpo em minhas costas e eu abri os olhos assustada, vi os braços de Sirius se enrolarem em minha cintura e me puxarem para mais junto de seu corpo. Alguém me ajuda porque estou agora sentindo algo crescer consideravelmente em minhas costas e isso está me fazendo ficar excitada. Me virei devagar e o olhei nos olhos, ele sorria maliciosamente e levantou o rosto.

-Olha só, um visgo. – e abaixou a cabeça para me olhar outra vez ainda com aquele sorriso safado que só ele sabia fazer.

-Pois é. – ora tenho que me fazer de boba um pouco, né? Não dá pra entregar de bandeja.

-Isso significa que temos que nos beijar. – e o vi se aproximar de meu rosto. Senti seus braços me apertarem mais e seu corpo me prensou na pia com muita força, me fazendo sentira aquele membro que se possível estava ainda maior e mais duro, o hálito dele, apesar de ter bebido muito, era de menta e quando esse atingiu meu rosto eu sorri. Acho que incentivado por meu sorriso ele colou os lábios quentes nos meus, que lábios gostosos, abri a boca e sua língua doce procurou a minha. O beijou que começou calmo e bonito agora era uma guerra de línguas e de corpo, sentia que ele fazia cada vez mais força contra meu corpo e suas mãos desciam devagar para meu bumbum, mas antes que ele pudesse continuar eu o empurrei devagar e me separei de seus lábios. Sim eu sei que sou uma tapada de primeira classe por afastar aquele Deus Grego de mim, mas existem limites e eu ainda não sabia se realmente era Sirius que eu queria levar para o meu quarto.

A cara de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança dele quase me fez o puxar de volta, mas meu controle falou mais alto, ainda bem. Sorri para ele e acho que ele entendeu, porque em seguida pegou minha mão e lhe deu um beijo, sorriu fazendo uma reverencia e saiu da cozinha.

Nossa, tenho que colocar os pensamentos no lugar antes de voltar para a sala, mas minha respiração ainda está pesada e a excitação dentro de minha calcinha está fora do normal. Tenho que me controlar, apesar que ver Sirius perto outra vez e pensar naquele pequeno amasso vai ser difícil me concentrar.

De cabeça erguida entrei na sala outra vez e me joguei novamente na poltrona, dei uma olhada no relógio e esse marcava 12:15, nossa o tempo não passou e ainda tenho muito tempo com eles, e isso me deixa mais aliviada, pois ainda não sei quem quero.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte 3**

Sim, cá estou eu deitada na minha cama depois de horas conversando com eles sobre coisas das quais vou me arrepender de manhã, mas francamente, depois de uma hora meu pequeno plano de voltar acompanhada para meu quarto já tinha ido por água abaixo e sinceramente estou feliz. Pois é, depois de provocar, rebolar, atiçar e fazer com que babassem em mim e eu neles, eu resolvi que era melhor terminar a noite rindo das perguntas e respostas e me arrastar escada acima e me jogar na minha cama e dormir, dormir muito.

Sei que eles vão estar amanhã aqui e isso me deixa severamente preocupada, a casa vai estar uma bagunça e terei que fazer o almoço para eles, já que a casa é minha, nada mais certo. Cá estou eu jogada na cama ainda com a roupa da festa, acredite quando entrei em meu quarto e fechei a porta olhando para minha cama, esta parecia estar quilômetros de distancia e minhas roupas pesando quilos. Melhor tirar essa roupa, que blusa apertada do caramba, que agora está mais linda no chão do que me sufocando. Ridículo, para sair dessa calça é mais fácil ficar de pé, mas não vou me levantar, forçando ela sai. Pronto agora só falta o sutiã meio transparente o qual me fez passar certa vergonha, mas adorei os olhares.

Ahh, meu colchão nunca pareceu tão macio, tão convidativo. Estar só de calcinha com uma casa cheia de homens é precário, mas que se dane, eles não vão entrar aqui mesmo, e se Merlin permitir vou acordar antes que um deles resolva vir me chamar.

Meu lençol precisa ser trocado porque aparentemente se ficar mais amassado se transforma em fronha, mas nem ligo, ta me cobrindo ta valendo. Nossa meus olhos estão pesados, e acho que meu sono ta chegando.

Uau, que mãos me tocam, sim eu sei que é sonho mais tá tão gostoso que nem vou me importar que isso seja um sonho, já que meu plano foi pelo ralo, o melhor que posso fazer é aproveitar essas mãos que me tocam deliciosamente e me fazendo gemer. Sinto as mãos de alguém subindo pelos meus pés, tocando levemente meus joelhos, e olha a surpresa, essa pessoa não tem rosto. Sinto suas mãos deslizando devagar para a parte detrás dos meus joelhos e os acariciando, realmente é sonho pois ninguém sabe disso, bom agora aqueles cinco homens sabem, mas como no meu sonho esse homem não tem rosto tá tudo bem.

As mãos sobem de meus joelhos para minhas coxas e rapidamente vão para minha barriga, engraçado sinto uma respiração se aproximando de meu corpo mesmo assim, nossa agora as mãos agarraram com força meus seios me fazendo enlouquecer, que mãos fortes e hábeis. Nossa, que é isso, agora sinto beijos descendo meu pescoço e indo furiosamente em direção aos meus seios, a língua passa pelos bicos já duros, uma mordida me faz gemer um pouco mais alto, outra, e depois outra, o outro seio ganha a atenção do homem sem rosto e nisso me faz gemer ainda mais, suas mãos livres apertam minha cintura e sobem outra vez agarrando meu pescoço e me puxando em sua direção, sinto sua respiração em meu ouvido e gemi mais alto.

-Como te quero.

-Sirius? – abri os olhos e vi ele ali na minha cama deitado em cima de mim, o empurrei com força e me cobri com o lençol outra vez, minha nossa não era sonho? Ele esteve mesmo me tocando e eu recebendo os carinhos achando que era sonho? – O que acha que está fazendo?

-Como assim? – vi um sorriso safado se formando em seu rosto e não consegui resistir, meus lábios se abriram em um sorriso bobo. Não, espera, ele entrou no meu quarto e estava me tocando, que festa é essa, hein? Agora virou a casa da mãe Joana e só eu não sabia?

-Sirius, vai dormir. – pedi mesmo que eu saiba que quero que ele fique.

-Quer mesmo que eu saia? – perguntou tocando minha coxa por cima do lençol. Caramba, não posso deixar ele ir embora, mas se ele ficar já era, minha escolha está tomada e não poderei voltar a trás para ter a oportunidade de escolher os outros... Ahh, dane-se ele é gato e pode me deixar louca.

O puxei pela nuca e o aproximei de meu rosto, ele sorriu abertamente e me puxou pela cintura, minha nossa, aquelas mãos ao vivo são melhores que em sonho. Ele me deitou, senti seus lábios capturando os meus com fúria, aquela não seria uma noite calma, obaaa.

Sua mão direita desceu por meu corpo, com um rápido movimento rasgou o lado da minha calcinha e sem querer gemi, que é isso Merlin? Que tipo de efeito esse homem tem em mim? Agora sinto sua outra mão acariciando levemente meu seio, enquanto a outra começar a me masturbar, Cristo vou desmaiar, ele sabe exatamente onde tocar, o que fazer e onde fazer. Senti um leve gemido vindo de sua garganta na minha orelha e isso só está me deixando mais louca, mas já que é pra jogar duro, vamos jogar duro. Puxando de leve a cabeça dele, começo a gemer consideravelmente em seu ouvido.

Para tudo, a mão dele deslizou pra cima e agora acaricia meu clitóris com cada vez mais força, caraça, agora já era, tarde demais pra voltar. Espera lá, só ele tem acesso aqui? Nada disso, cadê...? Achei, minha nossa, parece ser bem maior do que eu achei que era quando ele me prensou na cozinha, e devo me lembrar disso amanhã, duro que nem pedra.

Aparentemente minha mais nova excursão não passou desapercebida e ele começou a descer a mão outra vez em minha vagina. Merlin me ajuda, sinto seu dedo me invadir sem permissão e com certa violência, mas que se dane, o prazer ta sendo bem maior. Agora são dois, dois dedos, que rapidez.

-Me chupa. – ouvi ele dizer em um fio de voz em meu ouvido. Oh Sirius menino não precisa pedir duas vezes. Virei a situação e me coloquei entre as pernas dele, isso sim é que é homem. O olhei, ele sorria maliciosamente me incentivando a fazer o que ele havia me pedido, o vi colocar mais um travesseiro embaixo da cabeça para que pudesse me ver melhor, eu ri e olhei pra baixo. A pouca luz que está entrando pela janela me deixa ver o tamanho e a grossura, e devo dizer, não vou sair daqui tão cedo. Coloquei a mão em sua coxa e subi devagar, segurei seu pênis com força e o ouvi gemer baixo, não ainda não está boa a altura desse gemidos, vamos ver se consigo fazer com que aumentem. Lhe dei uma lambida rápida e olhei para Sirius que agora estava com os olhos fechados e gemeu um pouco mais alto, agora sim, estamos progredindo. Lhe dei outra lambida e o ouvi gemer outra vez, outra vez lhe lambi mas dessa vez o coloquei em minha boca, outra lembrança para amanhã, que gosto maravilhoso aquele homem tem.

De leve desci meus lábios por se pênis e depois subi, comecei a aumentar o ritmo quando o ritmo de seus gemidos também aumentaram. Sinta suas mãos pegando em meu ombro e uma delas subia agarrando meus cabelos com certa força. Oh sim, agora eu sou a submissa? Nada disso, aumentei o ritmo e ele se mexeu um pouco, acho que agora não demora pra chegar ao clímax.

-Não para... – o ouvi dizer e ainda o chupando levantei meus olhos e o olhei, que visão, imaginem Sirius de olhos fechado, gemendo e arqueando enquanto eu estou aqui me divertindo. Outra vez ele me pediu para não parar e agora sinto que algo estava sendo jorrado dentro de minha boca, nossa o gosto é até melhor. Tá certo, a melhor parte já passou e infelizmente eu sou chata para essas coisas e não adianta pedir nada desce por minha garganta que tenha acabado de sair do corpo de outra pessoa. Ainda o chupei um pouco mais e o olhando sai correndo para o meu banheiro sem nem tentar falar. Fala sério, eu não ia engolir aqui, não mesmo. Guspi tudo e voltei para o quarto, para ter a melhor visão do mundo, Sirius Black largado na minha cama totalmente satisfeito e me sorrindo pelo canto da boca.

Me senti ao seu lado e apenas sorri, mas sinceramente estou esperando a minha parte nesse prazer todo, mas como uma boa moça vou deixar ele se tocar. Ora, não é que ele se toca rápido? Sua mão me puxou e me jogou na cama, ele pulou rápido entre minhas pernas e sem esperar nada começou a me chupar. Cristo que língua é essa? Minha nossa... Ele brinca com tudo o que vê na frente, grandes lábios, pequenos, clitóris, tudo mesmo. Sinto sua língua se afundar em minha abertura e logo depois sair, sim estou amarrotando ainda mais meus lençóis porque agora pareço minhoca no asfalto quente de tanto que estou me contorcendo aqui. Sinto sua língua me invadindo cada vez com mais intensidade e já não estou conseguindo controlar meus gemidos e sei que alguém provavelmente está escutando, mas não ligo, pelo menos não agora.

Esse formigamento que está subindo por meus pés, joelhos, coxas, barriga, seios, ombros, descendo por meus braços e acabando em meus dedos e começando o caminho de volta, já me é conhecido, sei que estou perto de chegar ao clímax, mas ainda não quero, a boca dele trabalha tão bem que poderia ficar aqui anos e anos. Opa, infelizmente não e agora meu corpo relaxa, sim acabei de me acabar em seu lábios, que por mais incrível que pareça não pararam ainda de me chupar, mesmo já sabendo que eu já gozei ele continua. Merlin, esse homem quer me matar?

Ufa, ainda bem que ele parou. O olhei com um sorriso de 32 dentes e ele me devolveu, subindo e se colocando ao meu lado. Nossa, o que é isso? Esse homem é incrível, como pude quase deixar essa oportunidade passar? Ainda bem que ele tem iniciativa e veio até meu quarto, ainda bem. O olhei novamente e esse sorria para mim, mas aquele olhar eu já conhecia, aquele olhar dizia que ele estava indo embora. E assim foi, ele se levantou e se vestiu, devo dizer que mesmo assim ainda o desejo loucamente, mas ele que volte se me quer, porque sinceramente não vou atrás não, além de meu orgulho minhas pernas estão bambas e vou acabar caindo. Ele se esticou e me deu um leve beijo nos lábios, agora pegou minha mão e a beijou fazendo uma reverencia. O vi andar até a porta e a abrir tentando não fazer barulho, ele se virou e sorrindo saiu fechando a porta.

Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, agora vai ser fácil dormir, hein? Bom, o negocio é tentar. Fechei meus olhos mas não está adiantando, vamos tentar com mais força. Rolar na cama não está me ajudando, mas pelo menos ficar de costas para a porta e ouvir o barulho dela se abrindo vai ser tudo, apesar de achar que agora Sirius deve estar dormindo.

Dane-se meus olhos estão pesados e se ele voltar vai acabar me acordando daquele jeito e vai ser melhor ainda. Não disse? Acabei de ouvir minha porta se abrir e se fechar bem devagar, ouvi alguns passos vindo até perto de minha cama. Bom, vou fingir que estou dormindo e talvez ele recomece os carinhos, nossa da pra sentir os olhos dele me examinando pelada sem coberta alguma, sim o quarto está quente, ou melhor, eu estou quente. Uma mão pega minha cintura bem devagar, mas espera aí, essa mão não é do Sirius. Me viro e vejo a coisa mais incrível que poderia ver em menos de 1 hora, Remus Lupin apenas de calça do pijama sentado em minha cama me olhando com desejo e um certo volume na calça de fazer inveja mesmo.

Sem querer sorri olhando para ele, vi suas mãos me puxarem e me beijou com vontade, Cristo que beijo é esse? Merlin, o que está acontecendo? Não tem nem 15 minutos que Sirius saiu daqui e já estou grudada em outro? Dane-se, ele que foi embora e a língua de Remus está me lembrando isso.

Sinto sua mão descendo bem de leve na minha cintura nua, é claro né? Estou inteira pelada. Que fúria aquela mão tem, que vontade de explorar, e não é que ele começa... Achou logo o lugar que queria, sim, isso agora estamos conversando, ele está com os dedos bem dentro de mim e se eu me mexer um pouco mais eu caio da cama e vou passar a maior vergonha, melhor puxar ele pra deitar. Olha só, não é que esse Lobisomem aceitou meu convite com prazer.

Olhei em seus olhos e sorri, aquele sorriso que ele me deu está me deixando sem ar, uma das mãos agarra meu seio com força e a outra desce lentamente para meu sexo outra vez, agora acariciando ele com vontade. Cristo, isso não vai ter fim não? Vou passar a noite recebendo carinho e sem ação de verdade?

-Te quero... – ele acabou de sussurrar em meu ouvido e isso teve efeito imediato. Abri minhas pernas ainda mais e sem pensar o puxei com força pra mim, parece que ele entendeu que eu também o quero. Cadê meu vocabulário, acho que tirou folga pelo resto da noite, que se dane, ta entendendo o que eu quero sem eu falar, ta tudo bem. O vi tirar a calça bem devagar me fazendo olhar e lembrar do jogo de pôquer no qual eu simplesmente babei em sua boxer preta e no certo volume que lá estava. E agora vejo que o volume é maior ainda, pois é, aparentemente esses garotos são todos bem dotados, quem sou eu para reclamar disso, né?

Seu corpo toca o meu outra vez, dessa vez por inteiro e isso só me deixa mais louca, Merlin acaba logo com isso antes que eu pire de vez. Sua respiração está em meu ouvido agora e receio que terei que diminuir os meus gemidos para ouvir o que ele diz, porque acho que ele está com vergonha de me falar algo.

-O que? – perguntei entre gemidos e minha respiração que não ta funcionando tão bem.

-Me diz o que você quer. – para tudo, o nosso querido Professor-Lobisomem-todo-envergonhado está me pedindo para pedir por ele? Nem vou reclamar, Remus.

-Me faz sua. – o ouvi rir e agora ouço outra vez sua voz em meu ouvido, enquanto isso suas mãos me descobrem de uma maneira que deveria ser proibida, talvez até seja.

-Não... – ele engoliu seco, agora quero mesmo saber o que é, porque se ele está tendo dificuldade de dizer o que realmente quer é porque é um pouco abusado o que vai me pedir – Diz pra mim o que quer que faça com você.

Ahh, agora sim, já entendi, ele quer que eu fale com todas as letras que eu quero ele dentro de mim sem hesitação? Pode deixar, estou pensando em umas palavras, mas sua expedição em meu corpo não está ajudando.

-Me come. – disse com todas as letras e o gemido que saiu da boca dele foi o melhor que eu poderia ouvir, parece até que tem anos de desejos guardados ali e isso só me deixa mais animada, porque sou eu que vou aproveitar esse momento único de desinibição do nosso Lobisomem tímido.

-Pede de novo. – ele disse quase que perdendo o controle da voz.

-Me come, Remus. – um certo tempo atrás descobri que os homens adoram ouvir o próprio nome com uma frase depravada durante o sexo, parece que esse aqui enlouqueceu, porque agora sua mão direita se afastou de meu corpo e o sinto se posicionando para entrar em mim. Merlin, me ajuda que já estou sentindo o formigamento possuir meu corpo antes mesmo que ele esteja dentro de mim por inteiro.

Nossa nesse ritmo vamos quebrar a cama e os gemidos provavelmente já acordaram todo mundo, tenho certeza que até já o ouvi uivar, mas depois pergunto se foi isso mesmo. Meu formigamento veio e junto eu cheguei ao clímax, mas isso foi há 5 minutos atrás, ele continua e estou sentindo que se ele não se satisfazer logo vou gozar mais uma vez, vai lobinho, continua.

Não disse? Aquele formigamento está me possuindo e sinto que ele também não demora para gozar, nossa não só é ótimo de cama como mesmo fazendo grande esforço me dá cada sorriso que receio estar gostando mais do que devia, mas não dá para evitar, ele é incrível, em todos os sentidos.

Desculpem o palavrão, mas puta-que-pariu, as mãos dele envolveram minha cintura e ele me puxou me fazendo sentar em suas pernas dobradas, ele está sentado nos pés e me segurando pela cintura me fazendo ir para frente e para trás. Agora já era, cravei minhas unhas em suas costas e cheguei mais rápido do que achei, e parece que não fui a única, ele está me apertando contra o corpo dele, e sinceramente sinto que coisa pouca não é, estou sentindo ele pulsar inteiro dentro de mim.

Joguei meu corpo para trás e ele se jogou ao meu lado, me virei e encontrei seus olhos brilhando, como que me agradecendo. Merlin, porque me manda esses homens se sabe que posso me iludir e cair no encanto de seus sorrisos?

-Você... é... perfeita. – ohh Lobinho, não precisa.

-Você também. – sejamos sinceras, ele é mesmo.

-Melhor eu voltar. – disse isso e se aproximou de mim, sua mão tocou de leve meu rosto e grudou seus lábios nos meus e me deu um leve beijo. O vi se vestir e a sensação de ter sido usada está começando a crescer, mas não vou deixar me dominar, não mesmo. Fiz tudo por prazer, ninguém me forçou e até gostei dessa experiência de ser tocada por dois homens diferentes na mesma noite.

Ele acabou de sair do quarto, acho melhor tomar um banho. O banheiro agora também parece estar quilômetros de distancia e isso não é animador, mas infelizmente não dá pra dormir nesse estado. Me arrasto até o banheiro, abro o chuveiro e deixo a água cair antes de entrar, nem vou me olhar no espelho porque tenho certeza que a visão vai me fazer cair para trás. Caraca, que água gelada, agora sim, só mexer dois centímetros para direita no registro e já está quente.

Bom, acho que essa conversa comigo mesmo é melhor ter agora, pois é, será que fui... hum... vadia? Não, só porque deixei dois homens me tocarem na mesma noite, depois de ter rebolado e atiçado outros três? Bom, eu bem que precisava me soltar e mostrar que já tinha crescido, parece que o recado foi atendido. Santa Maria, o caminho de volta para minha cama é ainda maior, mas com fé chego lá. Ahh sim, meu colchão macio, isso sim que é conforto. Bom, agora novamente vestida com uma outra calcinha, já que aquela foi para o lixo, e uma camiseta velha que vai até meu joelho vou dormir, dessa vez dormir mesmo, não pretendo mais ser atormentada. Tá, como se aquilo fosse tormento...


	4. Chapter 4

**Parte 4**

Bom, cá estou eu olhando para esses olhos verde-esmeralda de Harry enquanto sua mão sobe por minha coxa. Ah, o que aconteceu para estarmos assim em pleno corredor na frente da porta do quarto dele? Vou contar.

Acordei bem cansada e para ser sincera dolorida, sim o tímido lobisomem acabou comigo de uma maneira que não achei que seria possível. Bom, olhei para meu quarto iluminado apenas por uma luz fraca do dia que já estava alto lá fora, mas o sol resolveu não dar as caras hoje e isso só me desanima, a casa fica tão escura quando não tem sol, mas tudo bem existem velas para isso.

Me levanto e procuro uma roupa para vestir, pois é, está tudo no chão, ontem no meu rápido acesso de pânico para descer rápido acabei por tirar todas as minhas roupas do guarda-roupa e agora está uma zona, mas depois arrumo. Acho minha blusa preta de uma banda de rock alternativo trouxa e minha saia xadrez de pregas, cacei novamente um sapato e acabei por achar meu coturno que estava desaparecido havia algumas semanas, os coloquei e sai do quarto.

Fechei a porta e ia passando pelas portas dos quartos imaginando o que cada um deles deveria estar fazendo lá dentro, até que passei pela porta de Harry que se abriu no mesmo momento, me dando um susto e me tirando de meu devaneio.

-Bom dia. – disse lhe olhando nos olhos.

-Bom dia. – e se aproximou me dando um beijo no rosto, depois me olhou e acrescentou – Está bonita.

-Obrigada. – respondi meio envergonhada, ele provavelmente não esqueceu do meu show ontem, na verdade me surpreenderia se alguém tivesse esquecido.

-Vai descer? – disse se aproximando de mim um pouco mais.

-Vou, fazer o café né? – e dei um passo para trás, o qual foi seguido por ele – O que foi?

-Desculpa, mas devo dizer que ontem você me surpreendeu. Surpreendeu a todos. – e deu mais um passo enquanto eu me afastava devagar, mas bati com as costas na parede do outro lado do corredor e agora já não tinha mais para onde fugir discretamente.

-Não fala isso... To morrendo de vergonha... – tá, não é bem verdade, mas é melhor do que falar que a intenção era essa mesma, deixar todos surpresos.

-Você mudou muito nesses anos... Se tornou uma mulher linda. – disse Harry avançando devagar sobre mim, até que eu pudesse sentir sua respiração batendo fraca em meu rosto.

-Harry, o que está fazendo? – perguntei quando ele colocou a mão em minha cintura e a outra em meu pescoço.

-Devo dizer eu você está maravilhosa hoje... – e juntou nossos lábios em um rápido beijo, depois ainda me olhando nos olhos disse – Se queria mostrar o quão mulher você está, conseguiu... – e me deu outro beijo rápido – Se queria fazer esses cinco homens, que nada valem, lhe desejar, conseguiu... – outro beijo – Se queria me fazer te desejar, conseguiu... – dessa vez ele me puxou para um beijo mais longo e terno, Merlin que isso? É o terceiro que me beija em menos de 24 horas e está começando a me deixar sem ar.

-Harry, para... Não faz isso... – disse arfando, enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço com vontade por cima das marcas de um certo lobisomem faminto por carne.

-Quer mesmo que eu pare, Mione? – perguntou passando a língua em meu ouvido e me mordendo o pescoço de novo. Ele parou e me olhou nos olhos quando eu não respondi porque minha cabeça estava longe nesse momento.

Agora já contei o que aconteceu, vou retomar o que está acontecendo e estou severamente inclinada a me entregar sem pudor algum para ele aqui mesmo. Harry está subindo a mão por minha coxa e seu corpo está prensando o meu na parede e o posso sentir inteiro desse jeito. Sua outra mão explora minha barriga com força, onde provavelmente deve estar deixando marcas.

-Nunca te olhei desse jeito... Mas não posso negar que você é deliciosa... – ele acabou de me dizer isso e levantou minha perna esquerda e a enlaçou em sua cintura, estou perdendo o controle, estou sim. Sua mão que estava marcando território em minha barriga agora sobe devagar até meus seios e os descobre sem nenhuma vergonha. Espera aí, cadê aquele Harry doce e gentil que eu conheço? Cadê aquele Harry que Gina disse que era um perfeito cavalheiro e nunca tentou nada com ela? Espero que bem longe daqui.

Suas duas mãos estão em minha cintura agora e ele está invertendo a posição e ao mesmo tempo me virando, ele agora está com as costas na parede e me puxa de costas para ele, Merlin dá pra sentir tudo daqui, acho que a intenção dele era essa, porque quando eu gemi com o contato ele riu baixinho. Agora beija meu pescoço e me agarra com força com as mãos. Uma sobe para meus seios e os aperta, enquanto a outra desce e se posta em minha calcinha levantando por total minha saia na parte da frente.

Fecho os olhos de prazer quando sua mão entrou em minha calcinha, e Morgana vai ser testemunha de que minhas pernas não vão agüentar e vou ao chão logo, logo.

-Gosta disso? – perguntou ele em uma voz rouca que ao mesmo tempo me fez gemer e arfar.

-Gosto. – respondi. Ahh gente, não dá né? O garoto é um tesão e sabe bem mexer as mãos.

-Não sabia desse seu lado, Mione, poderíamos ter aproveitado muito mais. – para tudo. O que? Ele está me dizendo que se soubesse que eu era assim teria me prensado na parede antes? Ahh, Merlin, porque me manda essas coisas atrasadas?

A mão que estava em minha calcinha agora vai para trás de meu corpo e o sinto abrir a própria calça, enquanto a mão que estava em meus seios desce e começa a me acariciar no clitóris. Sua outra mão volta em contato com meu corpo, enquanto sinto algo roçar em minhas nádegas quase sem pano, porque nessa altura minha saia está totalmente levantada.

Com uma rapidez incrível ele me segura pela cintura com uma mão e a outra desce para o meio das minhas pernas, onde agora ele se dirigi para dentro de mim com certa violência e urgência. Harry, calma garoto, o mundo não tá acabando.

Quando o sinto inteiro dentro de mim fecho os olhos, que sensação boa, esse garoto, não, garoto não, homem, que estudava comigo nunca achei que ele tinha esse tamanho de membro, mas agora agradeço por ser sua amiga todos esses anos. Imagina se eu não o conhecesse, estaria perdendo isso aqui que insiste em entrar e sair de mim com força e fúria. Ouço que ele geme baixo em meu ouvido e abro meus olhos para tentar ver seu rosto, mas o que aquilo no fim do corredor? Ron. Merlin, Ron está no fim do corredor, encostado na porta de seu quarto nos olhando com um sorriso pervertido no rosto.

-Harry... Ron tá ali... – disse entre gemidos, suas mãos que me seguravam nos seios agora estão firmes em minha cintura, me puxando de forma violenta quase que me deixando sem voz. O olhei com certa dificuldade, porque na verdade quero é que ele continue com essa violência que está me invadindo e estou cada vez gostando mais de fazer o papel da moça sendo violentada.

-Eu sei. – disse ele me sorrindo e voltando a olhar para baixo, na onde suspeito estar vendo seu membro aparecer e sumir dentro de mim desde o começo – Ele está ali desde que te beijei pela primeira vez. – e começa a dar estocadas mais fortes me fazendo gemer mais alto e rápido.

Dane-se se tenho platéia, até que isso é interessante, porque sinceramente ter alguém olhando não é tão ruim assim, até da um prazer extra. Cristo, as mãos de Harry estão me apertando tanto na cintura que tenho certeza que vou ficar com marcas roxas, uma delas se solta e segue para meu bumbum, me dando um leve tapa.

Gemi com esse tapa e ele acabou de me dar outro, dessa vez mais forte, me fazendo gemer mais alto. Outro tapa mais forte e outro gemido mais alto, outro ainda mais forte e dessa vez soltei um grito de dor e prazer. Esse vai ficar marcado mesmo.

Olhei Ron e esse sorria e me olhava com um olhar que nunca o tinha visto dar antes, até gostei, porque me senti desejada por ele também.

-Mione, rebola pra mim. – pediu Harry no meu ouvido agora, e claro Harry, seu pedido é uma ordem. Comecei a rebolar e o ouvi gemer ainda mais, senti aquele formigamento me alcançando e rebolei cada vez mais rápido. Foi então que as mãos de Harry colaram em minha cintura e ele me deu uma última estocada, seus dentes cravaram em meu ombro do lado direito e minhas pernas bambearam, nós dois estamos gozando no mesmo momento, ali, naquele corredor onde qualquer um pode ver, onde tem alguém nos observando e pelo visto adorou o show, porque Ron acabou de descer as escadas sorrindo para mim.

Harry se solta de meu corpo e saiu de mim muito devagar, pra minha decepção. Me viro e o olho, ele fecha a calça e abaixa a cabeça e se recosta de leve na parede atrás dele com as mãos para trás.

-O que foi, Harry? – perguntei arrumando minhas roupas totalmente bagunçadas.

-Não acredito que fiz isso com você. – ahh não, Harry, vai se arrepender de ter me tido? O que mais pode acontecer, hein Merlin?

-Porque? Sou tão ruim assim? – ele levantou a cabeça e vi que ele está vermelho.

-Não... Você é maravilhosa... Deliciosa... – disse e me puxou pela cintura, me dando um leve sorriso – É que sempre te considerei minha irmã. – ahh, que lindo. Bom, vamos fazer ele rir um pouco se não isso vai se tornar muito _"casal"_ e não estou com saco pra isso. É, isso mesmo, eu Hermione Jane Granger, não to com saco pra sentimentalismo. Lhe dei um leve beijo e depois dei meu famoso sorriso de 32 dentes e lhe disse em uma voz calma:

-Então cometemos um incesto. – e ri com ele que também já está mais relaxado, graças a Merlin. Me solto de suas mãos e lhe dou um breve sorriso antes de começar a retornar para meu quarto, o vejo ir na direção de seu quarto e sei que ele vai fazer a mesma coisa que eu, tomar um banho e depois descer como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Galinha? Imagina... Agora sim, posso decididamente me chamar de galinha... Puxa, três caras em menos de 24 horas? Ahh, querem saber, foda-se. É isso aí. Quero ver quem na minha situação resistiria a eles, quem iria falar não para eles. Não tem como, não tem como mesmo. Bom, ficar lutando com minha consciência aqui na porta do banheiro não vai mudar nada do que já aconteceu, então o melhor é tomar um banho e descer. Nossa, descer e encarar Ron que com certeza deve estar se lembrando de tudo o que viu, isso vai ser um problema.

Entrei na cozinha e vi Ron, Severus, Sirius e Lupin sentados comendo na mesa, todos eles estão me olhando e sorrindo, mas acho que o único ali que não sabe o porque de estar sorrindo bobamente é Severus que não me teve em seus braços ou então não me viu com outro em pleno corredor, ai que vergonha.

-Bom dia. – disse tentando não ficar vermelha com aqueles olhares. Ta ficando complicado.

-Dormiu bem? – de quem foi essa pergunta, merda, estava de costas para eles pegando um copo na pia e não vi quem perguntou o melhor é responder no geral.

-Perfeitamente bem. – disse me encostando na pia e olhando para cada um deles que ainda me olhavam e sorriam. Agora Harry acabou de entrar na cozinha com um sorriso enorme no rosto, qual me fez abaixar a cabeça e sentir uma onda quente tomando conta de minha face.

-Bom dia. – o ouvi desejar para todos. Bom, agora é enfrentar a situação, se fui mulher de fazer sou mulher de superar. Vou em direção da mesa e me sento entre Ron e Lupin, nossa que situação, Sirius está bem na minha frente e de seu lado direito Harry e Severus do outro. Pronto, circo armado, todos estão quietos demais na minha opinião e isso só está me deixando mais desconfortável.

Coloquei um pouco de suco de laranja no meu copo e o tomei devagar analisando cada um deles, será que dá pra ficar mais estranho? Sirius me olha como se a noite de ontem fosse se repetir naquela mesa na frente de todos, já Remus acabou de encostar a perna dele na minha e sei que não foi sem querer, esse também não está facilitando para o meu lado, está me olhando como se também fosse me jogar na mesa e me possuir ali mesmo. Já Harry me dá olhadas rápidas pelo canto do olho e depois sorri mordendo a torrada. Ron? Ahh esse sim está me fazendo ficar constrangida, me olha como se insinuasse que fosse tocar no assunto do corredor a qualquer minuto. O que mais me surpreende é Severus, me olhou um pouco quando entrei e agora está lendo o Profeta Diário sem nem ligar se estou aqui ou não, será que só foi ontem que ficou atraído e agora já não quer mais? Ahh, não, não... Pode ter certeza que isso não vai ficar assim, ter ele agora vai ser questão de honra.

Bom, se é pra causar vamos causar por inteiro, se já tive três, qual o problema em ter quatro? Isso, vou fazer Snape voltar a prestar atenção em mim, mas somente quando conseguir estar longe dos outros, ou pelo menos quando os outros estiverem em uma conversa e nos esquecerem, o que acho incrivelmente difícil.

Me levantei e coloquei meu copo na pia, esse silêncio é péssimo e minha língua resolveu se juntar a deles, porque não consigo fazer uma letra sair de minha boca, nem umazinha.

-Mione, preciso falar com você. – Ron se levantou e me disse bem baixo e quando se aproximou de mim meu rosto ficou azul, tenho certeza que ele vai querer falar sobre o pequeno show que dei no corredor e sei que essa conversa não vai ser alegre.

Concordo e ele começa a andar para a porta, dando meus passos atrás dos seus vejo os outros na mesa fecharem a cara, apenas Harry ainda me dava um sorriso pelo canto da boca, o qual devo dizer que está estranho demais. Subimos as escadas em silêncio, não tem nem coragem de perguntar o que ele quer falar comigo, melhor esperar até estarmos longe mesmo dos outros para que essa conversa possa acontecer sem perigos de seremos escutados. Ele me puxou pela mão até seu quarto e eu entrei meu hesitante. Já lá dentro ele fechou a porta atrás de si e encostou na porta me olhando de um jeito que eu realmente não to gostando.

-Fala. – aah merda, foi a única coisa que saiu da minha garganta, está ficando difícil, sabiam?

-Está linda hoje, sabia? – disse e deu dois passos em minha direção, eu por minha vez fiquei parada. Sinto meu rosto ficando vermelho outra vez e uma onda de calor está passando por meu corpo de uma tal maneira que está me deixando tonta – Sabe, quando te vi com Harry hoje...

Eu comecei a tossir feito louca quando ele disse aquelas palavras, tá bom que isso só vai adiar a conversa mas já é alguma coisa. Agora já não tenho mais desculpa para essa conversa ser interrompida outra vez sem que ele perceba, melhor deixar ele terminar, talvez não seja tão ruim assim.

-Quando te vi com Harry hoje fiquei com um pouco de raiva no começo, mas depois sei lá... – e me pegou pela cintura, juro que estou resistindo ao máximo, nem coloquei minhas mãos em seu pescoço, ainda – Gostei do que vi, foi um ótimo presente de natal.

Minha única reação foi sorrir, além da vergonha acho que já até sei o que vai acontecer. E olha lá, eu sempre acerto, Harry acabou de entrar no quarto e trancou a porta, olhando para nós dois e sorrindo abertamente, sim agora já sei o que está acontecendo, Ron vai dar o presente de volta para Harry.

-Agora, receio que vou ter que devolver o presente de Harry, afinal ele é meu melhor amigo, né? – disse me puxando e me virando para ficar de frente para Harry, enquanto ouço ele puxar uma cadeira e se sentar, me puxando para sentar em seu colo. Não é assim que funciona lindo, antes mesmo de encostar em seu colo me solto de suas mãos e olho brava para o ruivo que está com cara de confuso.

-Ora, não me levem por boba, isso já estava armado, não é? – bingo, Ron tingiu da raiz dos cabelos até o dedo do pé, me virei e vi Harry me olhando sério, mas já judiei deles demais, não acham? Ora, é o que disse lá embaixo, já estive com três o que me custa ter o quarto né? E afinal, depois coloco meu plano com Severus em prática com mais facilidade, porque os outros, assim espero, já vão estar "satisfeitos", por assim dizer.

Abri um sorriso para Ron que me devolveu e me puxou para seu colo, me fazendo ficar de frente para Harry outra vez, uma de suas mãos repousa em minha coxa esquerda, enquanto a outra coloca meu cabelo para trás e sinto seus lábios começarem a distribuir beijos carinhos em meu pescoço. Uau, que delicia, a mão da minha coxa sobe um pouco e levanta levemente minha saia, enquanto a que mexia em meu cabelo está agora subindo por minha barriga indo em direção a meus seios. Olho para Harry que está sentado em outra cadeira se recostou e agora nos olha do mesmo jeito que Ron havia olhado mais cedo.

Ron agarra meu seio com força, mas ao mesmo tempo com delicadeza, nossa esse menino sabe o que está fazendo, ao mesmo tempo que me explora com as mãos mexe de leve seu corpo me fazendo mexer o meu em cima do seu, lhe deixando cada vez mais excitado. Sua respiração está em meu ouvido e em uma voz que nunca ouvi antes ele me pergunta:

-Gosta de ser observada? – nisso sua mão que subia minha saia a levanta por inteiro e me deixa exposta de calcinha para Harry. Não vou responder isso, será como me entregar, mas acho que meu gemido bobo já me entregou. Ouço seu riso e mais alguns beijos em meu pescoço antes que sinta sua respiração volte para meu ouvido.

-Harry, me diz, como ela é? – perguntou para o amigo que sorria muito me olhando exposta daquele jeito. Nossa, agora já saquei, além de terem bolado tudo isso tenho certeza de que já fizeram isso antes com outras garotas. A mão de Ron me segura pela cintura, enquanto sinto a outra puxando bem devagar a minha calcinha para o lado me deixando totalmente exposta para o moreno. Ao me ver daquele jeito Harry se mexe na cadeira e sorri ainda mais, procurando palavras para responder a pergunta do amigo.

-Pelo que vejo ela é divina, pelo que senti ela é apertadinha, de um jeito único, Ron. – respondeu Harry e não pude deixar de rir baixinho, mas infelizmente eles ouviram e me olharam com mais desejo ainda. A mão que me segurava na cintura agora levanta minha blusa preta e a tira por completo revelando meus seios, fechei os olhos aquilo está me dominando de uma maneira que não vai dar certo. Suas mãos agora os seguram com força, me fazendo arfar e me recostar em seu peito, sentindo sua respiração outra vez perto de meu ouvido me preparo para a próxima observação.

-Harry, ela é bem apertadinha? – nossa, para tudo, desse jeito vou enlouquecer, só na fala e ação que é bom mesmo nada, né?

-Você nem imagina o quanto. – olho para Harry que agora se concentrava em meu sexo exposto de uma maneira obsessiva. Meu rosto esboçou um sorriso capturado por ele, que me olhou e se inclinou como se fosse nos contar um segredo – Dá meu presente, Mione.

Ao ouvir essas palavras enlouqueci, coloco minhas mãos nas coxas de Ron, recostou em seu peito outra vez e digo quase que implorando.

-Vem... – o ruivo ri em meu ouvido e com um movimento me faz levantar, para a tristeza de Harry que ainda me olhava sem pudor algum.

Ron agora tira a própria roupa ficando somente de cueca e se senta outra vez na cadeira, estou tentando ao máximo não olhar mas aquele volume está me enlouquecendo, mas sinto sua mão me virando para Harry outra vez e me puxando para que me sente em seu colo outra vez. Ele agora brinca com uma mão em meu seio, a outra desce para meu sexo outra vez e está tirando minha calcinha de meu corpo com certa dificuldade, enquanto Harry se mexe e me olha cada vez de mais perto.

-É seu presente, Harry, com ou sem saia? – perguntou o ruivo em minhas costas rindo enquanto dizia essas palavras. Certeza que já fizeram isso antes.

-Com. – ouvi Harry responder, mas nem o olhei, estou aqui me mexendo um pouco no colo de Ron tentando sentir ao máximo seu membro que está pulsando embaixo de mim. Ele solta meu seio outra vez e sua mão desce vagarosamente por minha espinha e chega até sua cueca, da qual acabei de sentir liberando um membro já duro e pronto. Com a mão que estava quase que me estimulando, ele me levanta um pouco, nisso abro os olhos e encontro os olhos verdes de Harry que observa tudo com muita atenção, que bom, afinal é o presente de natal dele.

-Devagar... – escutou Ron dizer quando se encaixa em mim e começa a fazer força em minha cintura para que eu desça o mais devagar possível. Merlin, que tortura é essa? Não vejo a hora de o ter dentro de mim por inteiro, porque francamente ele também é bem dotado e isso só me deixa ainda mais excitada, querendo sentir tudo.

-Tem razão, Harry. Apertadinha. – disse Ron quando finalmente estava inteiro dentro de mim, Merlin, ou eu realmente sou apertada ou Ron é muito bem dotado, porque sinto como se tivesse sendo rasgada ao meio ou coisa parecida, mas não no sentido ruim, nunca mesmo, aqui está ótimo.

Fecho os olhos porque agora com uma mão me balança para frente e para trás pela cintura e com a outra mão acabou de levantar minha saia e nos mostra naquele ato para Harry, sua mão que levantou minha saia agora encosta em meu clitóris e começa a estimula-lo, me fazendo gemer um pouco mais, fazendo por sua vez minha cintura se mexer mais e Ron gemer mais também.

Nossa, isso aqui está sendo perfeito, o sinto inteiro dentro de mim, sua mão livre descobre meu corpo, enquanto a outra ainda me estimula me fazendo dar longos gemidos de prazer, respondidos a altura. Abro meus olhos e vejo uma visão interessante, Harry agora está acariciando de leve seu pênis por cima da calça e olha com muita atenção como eu e Ron nos encaixamos em um ritmo frenético no qual receio resultar em orgasmos logo. Uau, assim que se faz, Ron veio gemer em meu ouvido e me avisa quase sem voz que vai gozar, apenas me virei e lhe sorri também afirmando que iria também.

Sinto suas duas mãos me pegarem pelos ombros e me forçarem para baixo, com se tentando fazer algo mais entrar em mim, até que sinto meu corpo enrijecer e depois de segundo maravilhoso rebolando e sentindo o ruivo se despejar dentro de mim, relaxo e suspiro, vendo Harry sorrir abertamente outra vez e me levantar uma sobrancelha se preparando para dizer algo que vai cravar em minha mente e me fazer me sentir uma das piores.

-Você é maravilhosa. – ou talvez não. Nossa, sinto meu ego nas alturas agora. Sinto Ron respirar com dificuldade e me puxar para junto de seu corpo afastando meu cabelo outra vez, me beija o ombro direito e me diz bem baixo.

-É verdade, você é maravilhosa mesmo. – nossa, ego? Está flutuando alto.

Me levanto muito devagar me permitindo sentir ainda a ereção no fim de Ron, que se levantou e me puxou pela cintura me virando de frente para ele e me fazendo agora olhar para seus olhos que sorriam junto com seus lábios. Sua boca se aproxima da minha e nossos lábios se encontram, e devo dizer, o beijo é exatamente como sonhei que era na época em que fui apaixonada por ele, um beijo longo e doce se segue enquanto ouço a porta do quarto se abrir e se fechar indicando que Harry saiu. Ron libera meus lábios e me olha fundo nos olhos encostando sua testa na minha, nossa que gentil, que cavalheiro, mesmo depois dessa seção pornográfica ele me faz sentir como uma dama.

-Você é linda. – para com isso antes que eu comece a sentir tudo aquilo que senti por você Ron outra vez. Ele se afasta de vez agora e começa a catar suas roupas do chão, achei minha blusa e minha calcinha e as coloco, e saio do quarto sem dizer mais nada, só encarar ele que agora me olha saindo com um sorriso bobo e tampando a melhor parte de seu corpo com as roupas.

Cá estou encostada na porta do quarto dele pensando, sim eu faço isso uma vez ou outra. Nossa, Merlin, Cristo, Morgana, Santa Maria, Deus, o que foi aquilo? Plenitude total. Melhor tomar um banho e descer para arrumar a casa e pensar no almoço, porque o café eles acabaram por fazer, que feio, Mione. Sua casa e os convidados que fazem as coisas? Pensando bem, _"as coisas"_ que esses convidados estão fazendo estão saindo ótimas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Parte 5**

Nossa, não sabia que Whisky de Fogo no fundo do copo poderia ser tão interessante, já que estou na sala sentada em uma poltrona enquanto eles estão sentados no sofá conversando sobre _"as aventuras"_ que fizeram para capturarem vários Comensais da Morte, e sinceramente depois da primeira hora daquela conversa eu quero mais é que os Comensais se lasquem.

Merlin to até com sono, bocejando já faz quinze minutos e não vai adiantar olhar para o relógio que ele só vai me dizer que são 11:15, porque faz exatamente 15 minutos que eu olhei e constatei que eram 11:00 em ponto. O dia ocorreu de forma normal, fizemos o almoço, jogamos cartas, claro que um jogo totalmente decente dessa vez, conversamos sobre várias coisas, fizemos o jantar e cá estamos, eles se divertindo e eu querendo pegar o fio do telefone para me enforcar. Para tudo, cadê aqueles meus amigos que até evitavam falar de Quadribol quando eu estava perto já que acho ridículo ficar falando sobre uma coisa que já se parou de fazer faz vários anos, e ficar falando de outros homens montados em vassouras fazendo acrobacias ridículas só para derrubarem outra pessoa da vassoura é absurdo. Viro minha cabeça para olhar para eles e vejo que alguém está faltando naquela conversa, cadê você Severus?

-Entediada? – perguntou uma voz do meu outro lado e eu me virei bem devagar já sabendo de quem era a voz, bom se eu não soubesse seria um milagre já que a escutei por 7 anos me espezinhando e me fazendo chorar pelos cantos, mas não agora, dessa vez a voz só me faz sorrir. Minha última vitima.

-Um pouco, e você? – perguntei cruzando as pernas e deixando um pouco de minhas pernas a mostra.

-Também, o assunto agora é Quadribol. – e vi que ele se largou na poltrona ao meu lado sem me olhar outra vez.

-Acho que vou dormir. – dizendo isso me levantei e coloquei meu copo na mesa, bocejei e vi os outros me olharem, acho que agora entenderam que eu to com sono porque se o assunto fosse qualquer outro eu estava bem acordada. Caminho devagar até Snape e me inclino para lhe dar um beijo no rosto e esse ergue uma sobrancelha me dando um olhar de reprovação – Não vou te morder, calma.

Nossa, que sorriso é esse? Idealizem, Severus Snape sorrindo abertamente e me olhando de uma maneira que o deixou com um rosto uns 10 anos mais novo, lhe devolvo o sorriso e me aproximo para lhe dar o beijo. Puxa, que pele fria, mas ao toque dos meus lábios se tornou um pouco mais quente e o ouvi soltar um longo suspiro. Me afasto um pouco e agora olho em seus olhos e sorrio mais uma vez, sem intenção alguma, já que perdi minhas esperanças de ter algo com ele.

-Boa noite. – disse e fui até o outro grupo. Dei um beijo em cada um deles e agora estou novamente me arrastando para o meu quarto, Morgana, desde quando essa casa se tornou tão grande? Bom, deve ser cansaço, mas cansaço de que? Não fiz nada de mais esse feriado e sinceramente fazer sexo, mesmo nas proporções que eu fiz, não deixam ninguém morrendo.

Caminha... Ahh, que delicia, minha cama sempre convidativa, sempre me esperando pronta. Sinceramente, esse natal foi louco, não completei minha _"missão"_ mas não me importo, talvez ficar com Severus não era para ser. Caraca, o que foi isso? Acabei de ouvir um barulho lá embaixo muito grande e receio que não seja coisa boa.

Acabei de sair do meu quarto e uma voz baixa e rouca me chama do corredor, me virei e bem lá no fim, do lado oposto ao quarto do Ron vejo Severus encostado na parede. Andei até ele bem devagar e quando cheguei perto vi que seu rosto tinha um sorriso bobo.

-Que barulho foi esse?

-Barulho? Ohh, fui eu. – respondeu ainda me olhando, mas agora com um sorriso ainda mais maroto, deve ser porque estou de roupão e roupa intima na sua frente outra vez.

-O que quer dizer? – perguntei fechando o roupão.

-Fiz o barulho para que você pudesse sair. – e me puxou pelo cordão do roupão me fazendo colar em seu corpo.

-Porque não entrou? – perguntei tentando me afastar, mas claro que não fazendo muita força, né? Ele sorriu e aproximou o rosto do meu, me fazendo engolir seco. Puxa, ter fantasias com Harry e Ron normal, afinal os conheço a décadas e não tinha como não imaginar aqueles dois, Remus e Sirius também, apesar de também serem professores, nunca tive medo ou raiva deles e considerando que os dois eram bem galinhas na época do colégio, sei disso porque Sirius gosta de se gabar dessa época, mas Severus? Não dá, tudo bem que ele é um pedaço de mau caminho também, mas ele já me fez chorar tanto e eu já senti tanta raiva dele que nem sei se tem como fantasiar com alguém assim, tudo bem que eu disse hoje que ia ser diferente, mas sinceramente não tá dando.

Ele me puxa devagar e me beija, um beijo carinhoso e gentil. Até estranhei já que por meio de Sirius, fiquei sabendo como nosso ex-Comensal da Morte era quando tinha alguém em seus braços, bom pode ser que era rude e sem educação para não deixar cair a mascara, mas nunca esperava um beijo dele assim. Nossa que beijo, só o beijo faz minhas pernas balançarem e... Não, Merlin o que é isso? Borboletas no estomago? Não, Merlin, Morgana, seja lá quem for que controla esse departamento, pode parar já, sentir borboletas na barriga bem quando beijo Snape? Uau, essa é nova.

Nem percebo quando ele passa o braço em minhas costas e o outro atrás de meus joelhos e me pega no colo me levando até me quarto. Agora aqui dentro já é outra coisa, ele novamente me beija e fecha a porta com o pé, começa a andar me levando até a cama. Ele me coloca na cama devagar analisando meu rosto e eu o dele. Merlin, que é isso? Que história de analisar o rosto dele, pode parar hein?

Severus deita do meu lado ainda me olhando de um jeito estranho, como se estivesse com vontade de perguntar algo mas está com vergonha. O puxo para um outro beijo gentil, sim eu sei fazer isso, e pelo visto ele também me beija acariciando de leve minha cintura, mas nunca saindo dali. Me aproximo um pouco mais dele, talvez assim ele relaxe e fique mais a vontade para me perguntar seja lá o que ele quer me perguntar.

-Passou pela sua cabeça que isso poderia acontecer? – ele me pergunta enquanto faço carinho em seu rosto e tiro seu cabelo que insiste em cair na frente daqueles olhos negros que estão me hipnotizando muito rápido.

-Uma ou duas vezes. – respondo sonhadora mexendo em seu cabelo, que não é oleoso, na verdade é muito gosto de se tocar.

-Tenho pensado nisso demais ultimamente. – e vi ele me esboçando um sorriso forçado. Ahh, Severus não faz isso, será possível que era você o tempo todo que eu deveria ter trazido para meu quarto e tive que passar por outros quatro pares de mãos para ver isso? Será que posso estar começando a gostar da sua companhia mais do que deveria? Bom se o caso for esse já vou até me preparar para a decepção que terei logo de manhã, porque sei que você só me quer assim essa noite, igual os outros.

-Verdade? – perguntei colando ainda mais meu corpo no dele que agora me enlaça em seus braços fortes e me puxa para que eu possa recostar o rosto em seu peito, enquanto o sinto cheirar meu cabelo.

-Verdade. – a voz dele saiu muito baixa e rouca, como se ele estivesse tendo medo da minha reação a aquela palavra. Mal sabe que o efeito que ela fez foi benéfico, pelo menos para mim. Levanto meu rosto para tentar olhar seus olhos que agora estão me olhando com certa tristeza e sinto que sei qual serão suas próximas palavras – Cheguei tarde. Eles já te tiveram. Você nada quer comigo.

Cristo, que voz é essa que me diz que eu não o quero mais? Severus Snape está mudado, algo dentro dele o mudou e ele está me mostrando essa mudança e isso receio estar fazendo meu coração balançar. Pena que já o perdi antes que o pudesse ter, antes que pudesse deixar ele tentar me fazer feliz, mesmo que seja somente por essa noite do dia 25 de Dezembro. Porque? Porque essas coisas só acontecem comigo? Se eu talvez não tivesse dormido com os outros, hoje teríamos acordado juntos e com sorrisos bobos no rosto? Talvez hoje passássemos o dia inteiro juntos trocando beijos e caricias? Talvez hoje eu descobrisse quem ele realmente é? Não acredito que perdi isso sem mesmo saber que poderia ter tido.

Ele parece que percebeu meu olhar triste e agora me puxou ainda mais para junto de si e eu o abraço com força, demonstrando que sinto por não ter escolhido ele para ser o primeiro e único em minha cama na noite passada.

-Hermione... – ele começa mas não termina, sua voz está tremida igual seu corpo, me fazendo me afastar somente o suficiente para que possa lhe olhar nos olhos e fazerem os meus arderem e estou sentindo lágrimas começarem a forçar seu caminho para fora. Merda, não ta dando pra parar, cá estou, chorando e nem sei direito porque. Será? Será mesmo que consegui me apaixonar por Severus Snape em menos de uma hora? Merlin, é ele? Será?

-Desculpa. – disse e agora me sento, agarrando os joelhos e apoiando a cabeça neles. Merda, não posso chorar na frente dele, não agora. Senti minha cama se mexer e ela se tornou mais leve, levantei a cabeça devagar sentindo minhas lágrimas caírem por meu rosto e o vejo em pé me olhando com um olhar triste e sua boca se abre várias vezes mas nenhum som sai, melhor eu dar o golpe de misericórdia logo e o deixar ir para que eu posso lamentar o resto da noite – Vai embora, Severus. – minha voz saiu muito magoada, infelizmente é como me sinto, ferida por mim mesma, que me deixei ser levada por sorriso e provocações, que me deixei ser levada por fantasias bobas, que me deixei ser levada por atos sem sentimento algum, que me deixei ser afastada de uma pessoa que poderia me fazer feliz.

-Hermione... – ele tenta outra vez, não posso mais. Ele tem que sair, estou chorando demais. Ora, nem é grande coisa... é? É, é grande coisa, é enorme. Sim, Hermione Jane Granger conseguiu estragar mais uma vez a oportunidade lhe enviada de ser feliz. Seja quem for que está me fazendo isso, por favor, para.

-SAI. – Merlin, gritei com ele sem razão e agora seu olhar é ainda mais triste, mas mesmo assim ele me atende e anda até minha porta sem dizer mais nada. Merda de vida, agora que ele já saiu da pra descontar minha raiva. Sim, raiva. Raiva de ter me deixa ser usada, mesmo que alguma coisa lá dentro tenha me avisado que cada um daqueles que me tiveram não eram o certo. Está certo, quebrar meu vaso de margaridas não foi a coisa mais certa, mas pelo menos jogar ele na parede me fez sentir um pouco mais calma. Pobre planta, melhor concertar.

* * *

Abrir os olhos é uma coisa que não quero, ter que me lembrar de que ele já se foi e eu não pude me desculpar por minha atitude infantil e desnecessária, agora já é tarde demais. Será? Será que é realmente tarde demais? Talvez eles ainda não tenham ido e eu posso me desculpar com ele em particular, talvez tentar fazer com que ele entenda que eu não posso ser dele e ele não pode ser eu, não depois do que houve nessa casa. Melhor descer, encarar a casa provavelmente vazia e começar a analisar aqueles pergaminhos, assim fico com a cabeça ocupada e não penso em como posso estar fazendo alguém triste.

Morgana, Morgana, porque aumentou o tamanho de minha casa, mesmo toda confortável em meu moletom preto e totalmente folgado, já que é dois números maiores do que eu uso, o caminho até a cozinha é imenso e isso só me deixa pior, porque já sei que entrar na cozinha e encontra-la totalmente vazia vai ser um saco.

Tomei meu café e estou analisando pela oitava vez o mesmo pergaminho, não minha mente não sai dele, me fazendo lembrar de suas palavras e seu olhar triste ao dize-las e ao me ouvir falar para que saísse. Merlin, o que faço? Será que não estou me enganado? Será mesmo possível que depois de tantas provocações, brigas, insultos, eu me encontro apaixonada por ele? Não é possível, que apenas um olhar e um beijo me fizeram balançar desse jeito?

A campainha acabou de tocar, não vou atender, quero ficar sozinha. Preciso pensar, apesar de já saber a resposta e pensar só vai me fazer ficar pior ainda. De novo a campainha tocou, quem será a pessoa irritante que visita alguém em pleno dia 26 de Dezembro? Melhor atender antes que a pessoa se mate de tanto tocar a campainha.

-Severus? – minha nossa, cadê o ar daqui? Calma, preciso sentar, ele está me olhando do mesmo jeito que estava ontem e isso não está me ajudando de jeito algum.

-Posso entrar? – perguntou em um tom muito baixo, talvez esteja evitando deixar sua voz transparecer o que os olhos já estão fazendo. Dei passagem e ele entrou, vi ele indo na direção da sala e antes de segui-lo preciso recuperar o ar e a firmeza nas pernas.

-O que foi? – perguntei me sentando ao seu lado e ele olhava para as mãos, como que se estivesse escolhendo bem as palavras antes de deixa-las sair pela boca.

-Não pensei que minhas palavras pudessem lhe ferir tanto. – eu o olho, mas ele insiste em olhar para as mãos. Preciso que ele me olhe nos olhos para que eu possa dizer o que eu quero, levanto minha mão devagar e o puxou de leve pelo queixo para que me olhe.

-Não foi sua culpa. Aconteceu. E eu entendo. Me desculpe por meu comportamento. – disse isso muito rápido e agora preciso de ar outra vez, vamos lá, ainda tem uma outra coisa que quero deixar claro para ele, antes de começar a correr para me esconder em meu quarto e chorar outra vez – Entendo que já não me queira, afinal se eu fosse você também não iria querer uma mulher como eu, que... – mas ele não me deixou terminar, colocou os dedos em minha boca me calando e dando um leve suspiro. O toque de sua pele contra a minha me enviou arrepios pela espinha e os pelos de meu braço também se arrepiaram.

-Não fale essas coisas. Eu... te... quero... – Merlin, ouvi isso mesmo? Ele ainda me quer? Sua voz saiu tão tremida e baixa que receio ter imaginado aquelas últimas palavras. Meus olhos estão se enchendo de lágrimas outra vez e não posso impedi-las de sair, agora choro sem me importar com o que ele possa pensar. Sua mão pega a minha e me puxa para perto, me dando um beijo terno como o de ontem. Minha barriga começa a dar sinal, e não tem sinal mais claro do que esse, sim, estou apaixonada. Merlin, estou apaixonada por Severus Snape.

Ele continua a me beijar de forma carinhosa, me deitando no sofá enquanto uma de suas mãos acaricia minha barriga por debaixo do moletom. Pronto, estou entregue, ele explora meu corpo devagar e com calma, aproveitando cada suspiro que eu dou e cada gemido sufocado que ele dá. Não, isso não está certo, não quero que isso aconteça aqui.Me separo dele bem devagar e o pego pela mão, lhe puxando em direção das escadas. Subimos nos olhando nos olhos, já que estou subindo de costas e bem devagar pois não quero cair.

Meu corpo está debaixo do dele e ele se ajoelha em minha frente levantando de leve minhas pernas para tirar minha calça, ele leva seus lábios e faz uma trilha de beijos até minha coxa, eu me ajoelho em sua frente e começo a desabotoar sua camisa preta que entra em contraste com sua pele clara, nunca quebrando o contato de nossos olhos. Chego ao último botão e passando a mão pela pele dele descendo sua camisa pelos braços, ele tira minha blusa de moletom e me olha por inteiro, mas seu olhar agora é diferente, um olhar não somente de desejo, mas também de carinho, de cumplicidade. O faço deitar e agora começo a lhe tirar a calça, o deixando somente de cueca. Minha vez de olhar, nossa, tem um belo corpo, forte, firme com músculos fortes espalhados por uma pele clara, por toda parte. Em seu peito vejo cicatrizes espalhadas, de leve me inclino e agora ouço ele suspirando enquanto encosto meus lábios nelas, quero fazer com que esqueça toda a dor, todo o sofrimento que teve de passar para que pudesse chegar até esse momento.

Suas mãos me puxam e ele me beija outra vez, virando a situação se colocando por cima de mim, seus lábios descem por meu pescoço e chegam até meus seios. De leve suas mãos tiram meu sutiã e vejo ele olhar meus seios como que admirando para logo depois começar a beija-los e mordisca-los. Sou obrigada a dizer que nunca, nunca me fizeram sentir tanto prazer antes, talvez porque dessa vez eu esteja com alguém que eu goste e ele goste de mim, um sentimento verdadeiro. Ele se ajoelha outra vez tirando devagar minha calcinha enquanto me olha mostrando cada segundo de desejo que sente.

Com certa dificuldade lhe ajudo a tirar sua cueca e ele deita outra vez sobre meu corpo, me fazendo gemer quando nossos corpos se tocam pela primeira vez. O beijo para que ele relaxe já que sinto seus músculos tensos, ele relaxa e eu de leve abro minhas pernas para que ele se poste ali. Ele separa seus lábios dos meus e me olha dentro dos olhos como nenhuma pessoa jamais havia feito, vendo talvez minha alma e eu posso ver a dele. Devagar o sinto entrando em mim, e dessa vez não faço protesto algum, ele me invade com puro consentimento, Deus, o gemido que ele me deu foi incrível, me demonstra quanto tempo ele não tem esse tipo de prazer. Ele se move lentamente entrando em mim e já não posso mais me agüentar, queria segurar meus gemidos mas ele me faz querer gemer alto e em bom som.

Sim, ele está por inteiro dentro de mim e começa a se mexer devagar, me fazendo mexer meu quadril para segui-lo, enquanto sinto seu corpo deitar outra vez sobre o meu minhas mãos lhe puxam pela nuca lhe dando um beijo carinhoso e desejado ao mesmo tempo. Ele se separa e se sustenta nos braços me olhando o rosto todo, vejo seu olhar analisar cada reação que ele me causa entrando e saindo de mim devagar, seu olhar se prende no meu e o vejo fechar os olhos quando o ritmo de seu quadril aumenta pouco, para depois voltar a ser bem devagar, me deixando louca. Dessa vem quem fecha os olhos sou eu e quando os abri vi que ele sorria, e tratei de lhe devolver o sorriso. O corpo dele acabou de tremer e acho que é um aviso que não demora a chegar no clímax, Merlin é testemunha que eu estou quase lá, mas alguns movimentos do quadril dele e tenho certeza que perco o ar de vez.

-Será minha? – perguntou em meu ouvido depois de ter gemido alguns segundos ali. Tentei fazer com que me olhasse mas foi em vão, ele é bem mais forte que eu e estou arfando quase chegando no clímax e a única palavra que consigo dizer sai ainda baixa e falhada.

-Sim. – e sinto uma explosão percorrer meu corpo ao mesmo que o vejo contorcer o rosto em prazer e ele estremece junto comigo em um orgasmo inesquecível. Meu corpo agora relaxa e deixo meus braços caírem ao lado de meu corpo, enquanto ele rola para meu lado, me olhando com um sorriso bobo. Devolvi com o mesmo sorriso e ele agora me puxa para que possamos ficar abraçados, o sinto suado mesmo que não tenhamos feito força alguma, eu sinto que esse suor não é de esforço e sim de prazer. Seus olhos estão mudados, algo novo se acrescenta neles, algo intrigante. Repouso minha cabeça em seu peito e ouço seu coração bater rápido, coloco a mão em meu peito e sinto o meu bater igual. Afundo ainda mais minha cabeça em seu peito e ele aperta meu corpo nu contra o corpo nu dele e puxa uma coberta nos cobrindo até a cintura. Ouço ele bocejar e o olho, até seu olhar me sorria agora. Merlin, como passei todo esse tempo sem ter aqueles olhos só para mim?

-Pode ficar? – pergunto me aproximando para lhe dar um beijo e depois escuto a resposta.

-Posso. – respondeu me puxando para um longo beijo. Nos separamos e ele me abraça outra vez, e eu afundo meu rosto em seu peito, o ouvindo bocejar outra vez. Meus olhos agora estão ficando pesados e receio que não é só o meu, melhor dormirmos e gravar isso em minha memória.

Nem sei se quero abrir os olhos, porque tenho medo que possa ter sido tudo um sonho e eu não o veja deitado ao meu lado. Devagar abro meus olhos e me sento rápido, Merlin, foi tudo um sonho? Ele não está aqui, somente um pergaminho dobrado está aqui, pelo menos me indica que ele esteve aqui. Estou com medo de abrir e ver algo que vá me fazer chorar ou ficar extremamente magoada.

**"Hermione**

**Não sabe como me dói ter que te deixar, mas preciso voltar.**

**Amor, S.S."**

Não tem como evitar esse sorriso idiota aparecer em meus lábios, puxa já é noite? Caraca, dormi o dia inteiro. Pouco me importo, tenho certeza que esse natal foi o melhor.

Pronto, agora já contei meu natal, contei como aconteceu tudo e posso voltar para meu serviço. Não, ainda não sei aonde ele está e sinceramente acho que foi somente aquilo entre nós, mesmo que eu ainda esteja totalmente abalada por ele. Pois é, a poderosa Hermione Granger está gostando de alguém, somente uma pena que essa pessoa não queira ficar comigo, mas valeu a pena ter sentido tudo isso e ter deixado ele ver, mesmo que eu não tenha dito em palavras, tenho certeza que demonstrei tudo o que sentia. Me sinto bem porque sei que faz muito tempo desde que alguém tenha lhe dirigido algum sentimento daquele, e fico feliz que tenha sido eu, mesmo que seja para só ficar na memória e agora nesse pergaminho.

Merda, onde vou guardar esse pergaminho sem que alguém possa acha-lo? Merda, a campainha tinha que tocar agora?

-Severus?

FIM


End file.
